Dream Reality
by writingalife
Summary: HarryDraco SLASH it all begins on the train, but where will it end?
1. Chapter 1

Harry stepped onto the platform and stood, uncertainly, among the rest of the students. He searched for his friends, but there was no sign of either. Sighing, Harry got onto the train and hoped that their absence wasn't foreshadowing some terrible even upon arrival at Hogwarts. He walked to their usual compartment and go out the muggle CD player he'd bought after leaving Diagon Alley for muggle London. For the first time, he had begun to spend some money on himself. He had to admit that he'd gone a little crazy. Not only buying the CD player, but a ton of CDs, batteries (for at Hogwarts) and a whole new wardrobe of clothes that not only fit, but looked good on him. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a sense of fashion, he just found it a waste trying to match one oversized article of clothing with another, there was no way they would every look good. He'd even spent money on a hair cut that kept his messy hair looking artfully arranged with the aid of a little gel, a year's supply of contacts and even accessories like shoes and belts. He figured that it was time people stared at him for more reasons than his scar.

But even Harry did no know how good he looked or how different. He didn't notice the tan he had gradually acquired or the muscular build he had developed after starting to run everyday at his aunt's. He didn't realize that he now matched Ron in height (of course he hadn't been able to see Ron this summer) and he certainly didn't know that his voice had become a warm medium tone that seemed to draw people in. All he thought was that he finally fit in with everyone else, he thought he was average, when in reality he had reached top 10 single wizard status without the aid of his name, number one with it. But this wasn't what was occupying Harry's mind at the time. He was wondering where Ron and Mione were.

"Oy! Mate, I don't know who you are, but you'd better get your bloody ass out of our compartment."

"Ron!"  
Harry turned around shocked. There was Ron, an angry shade of red, and Hermione, blushing at the statement her boyfriend had just uttered.

"Harry…is that you?"

"Who'd you think it was?"

"I don't know. You look so…," Mione, usually the verbal one of the group, searched for an original word, but couldn't find one, "different," she finished, lamely.

"Blimey, mate, I didn't even recognize you," Ron echoed Mione's sentiments.

"Well, it's the same old Harry…except my clothes fit and I don't have glasses. That's all."

"No, it's not. Harry, your hair is gorgeous, you're clothes match, you've grown at least six inches. Harry, you're hot!"

"Mione!" Ron pretended to be shocked, but he wasn't worried. It was a well-known fact that Harry was gay. He had come out last year to his friends after hooking up with Fred and George over Christmas break when he had stayed at Ron's. Shortly afterwards, Harry was openly gay due to the openness of the threesome. They weren't together anymore, but they were still close friends that would protect each other like Mrs. Weasley protected them.

Harry grinned. He though Mione was exaggerating, he really didn't see himself as more than attractive at best.

"Anyway, enough about me, I've heard all about your summer in your letters and as much as I love you, I don't need to hear the mushy details of how you two hooked up."

They both gasped. "How did you know?"

"Well, the thoroughly snogged look didn't hurt when you walked into the compartment a good thirty minutes late."

Both looked sheepish. "We were planning to tell you."

"I know. Let's forget about it, we can talk tonight, for now I just want to play exploding snap and have Ron destroy me in a game of chess. And Mione, I want you to put your books away; I know you've done your work twenty times over and checked it five times that much. I have also finished mine and checked it for a change."

"You what?"

"I did it and checked it. It was a long summer and this year I have to work extra hard to do well. I don't want to decide what I'm going to do yet so obviously I'll just have to be at everything I do and that includes potions with that greasy git, Snape."

At that the door burst open and a body was thrown in and the door shut again. Harry jumped up and found to his surprise, Draco Malfoy at his feet, his blonde hair sticking out in every direction and blood flowing freely from a gash on his forehead. Harry bent down and muttered a few quick spells he had taught himself that summer and the bleeding stopped and Malfoy woke up.

Draco Malfoy woke up to two dazzling emerald eyes staring intently at him, the most shocking thing being their vicinity; they were about three inches away from his face. The eyes backed up and slowly the whole person came into view, but for the life of him, Draco could not figure out at whom he was staring. All he could think was how familiar they looked and how incredibly delicious they were. Looking around the room, he saw the Weasel and Granger. Bloody Hell! Was that Potter? They eyes were the same, only more startling without the glasses and the hair looked like it come of some fashion advertisement and the body was just perfect.

"Draco, are you ok?"

Draco started. That voice was incredible. Wait a second. If that was Potter, then he had just spent a good five minutes rambling over how hot he was and that was not allowed in Draco's universe. It wasn't that he was a strict heterosexual, no, he was bi and not quiet about it. He was attracted to beauty and a person, not a certain sexual organ. However, this was Potter, his worst enemy. There was no way he was going to think all these things about him. Hold on a sec, did Harry just call him Draco? Hold on, did he just call Potter, Harry?"

"Ron, you better go get a teacher, it looks like he's out of it."

"No, Ha-Potter, I'm fine, but I'd be much better if you'd get the bloody hell away from me so that I can get up off the floor and out of here without any Gryffindork contamination."

"Shut up, you filthy Slytherin, if Harry hadn't just healed you, I'd wipe that sneer off your face."

"The Weasel strikes again with another witty retort."

"Both of you be quiet. I don't want to hear this. I don't care whether or not you fight, but this year, don't do it around me. I've had enough. This war is serious and is more important than any stupid house rivalry. Grow up. I've had to and perhaps you won't recognize the "new Harry", but it's time that I accepted my role in all of this and started to help by focusing on what is important. So Ron, sit back down and talk to Mione. Hell, go snog her in the bathroom if it makes you feel better. Ron blushed and Mione let out a laugh at seeing Harry yelling about all this when that was usually her job.

"And, Draco, you can either get up and sit down as going outside doesn't seem to be such a great idea after whatever got you beaten up or you can go out there and with any luck be thrown back in here to be healed again. Your choice."

Draco just sat there on the floor, mouth hanging open in complete shock. This wasn't the Potter he was used to; this one was obviously much more mature and wasn't going to take any shit from anyone. He got off the floor slowly, searching for some sign of pain, but there wasn't any. How did Potter manage that? Even the best healers left some sign of injury. He saw on the seat farthest away from Ron, at a loss as to what to do.

"Malfoy is not staying here."

"Ron! He is going to fucking stay if he wants. You, however, need to get out until you can calm down. Did you not hear a word of what I just said?"

"But, Harry," Ron whined, "He's not on our side, not to mention he's an arrogant ass."

"Ron, how do you know that?"

"Potter, I'm leaving."

"No. You will stay. Hermione, please take Ron somewhere and get him to understand that we are all growing up and it is time for him to do so as well."

"Ok, Harry, come on, Ron."

"No."

"Ronald Weasley, do not make me ask again."

The door shut and Draco and Harry were alone. Neither spoke while Harry appeared to just lean back and go to sleep, leaving Draco with a lot of unanswered questions.

What did I just do? I stood up for Draco against Ron and what was all that I said about the war and growing up. I hadn't even thought about any of that before. Of course, I knew that I had changed. After Sirius, how could I not? I guess I just realized that it was time to start listening to others, if I had, he wouldn't have died. Ok, enough of that, no more thinking about Sirius. Harry looked over at Draco. He's changed over the summer too. He looks incredible. God. He's gotten taller, but he's still a few inches shorter than me. He has a light dusting of a tan, but nothing more. And his eyes, they are such an icy blue that I feel like shivering when I look at him. There is no gel in his hair. It looks so soft. I want to touch it. Hold on, Harry! You want to touch his hair? You aren't even his friend. I want to be. You're not. I will be.

Across the compartment, Draco was having much the same thoughts about how good Harry looked, but he was more shocked about the little speech and Harry picking him over Ron. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was sure that being along with Harry was tying his stomach in knots. Suddenly, Harry spoke.

"Malfoy, why did you end up in here anyway? What happened that got you beaten up?"

Oh, so it was back to Malfoy now. Oh, well, he couldn't blame him, at least there was no trace of the usual malice in Harry's tone.

"I happened to have refused my father's urgings to get the Dark Mark early and told him I would never get it. I was thrown out of the manor, but given all my belongings and my trust fund because of my mother's begging. The word was spread around so that at school I would be exiled." With a wry grin, Draco elaborated, " Exiled means that you have to be beaten up first and then watch your back for the rest of the year."

"Why did they throw you in here?"

"Probably thought you would use my incapacitation to get in a few punches of your own."

"Hmm, good point, I could have too. Damn this saving people complex."

Draco ducked his head.

"Funny, isn't it? I hated that complex of yours too, until it worked to my advantage."

"Malfoy, I know this may seem strange, but I'd like to offer you something: my friendship." Harry stuck out his hand, a replay from the first year on the train.

Draco sat there for a minute. He was amazed. Mutely, he took Harry's hand and shook it. Withdrawing his hand, Draco noticed that it now felt alone without the warmth of Harry's around it. Harry was at a loss for the first time that day. Everything had seemed so surreal, until he had taken Draco's hand. It had felt right, like the only place his hand belonged was with Draco's. He didn't know what to say and so he sat in silence until Draco said something.

"I would like you to call me Draco if we are to be friends."

"Ok. I prefer Harry to Potter."

Then silence fell again. Both were sitting there, unsure of what to do next, when Hermione flew through the door, grabbed her robes and Ron's robes and warned them both that they were a few minutes away and that they had better change as well. Then, she raced out.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes."

The boys laughed for a few seconds before Malfoy paled. His robes were in the other compartment, with Pansy and several other death eater children.

"Pot-Harry, I know this sounds stupid, but will you come with me to get my robes."

Harry was puzzled until he realized where the robes must be.

"Sure."

They left the compartment and walked down the hall. Draco opened the door and stepping into a group of Slytherins, all rose menacingly. He felt Harry's arm go around his shoulders. And then he heard Harry speak and felt the vibrations as his back was up against Harry's side.

"We've come to get Draco's things and I wouldn't suggest you trying anything because I promise if you hurt him or his things, you will wish that you had never set eyes on me."

"Oh, look, not only has little Draco turned traitor, he's gone and gotten himself a boyfriend, and none other than the Golden Boy of Gryffindor himself."

"You're right."

Draco didn't move. Did Harry just say that he was his boyfriend? When did that happen? He felt himself being pulled away by his arm and realized that Harry was leaving with his things after shrinking them and putting them in his pocket.

Back in their compartment, Harry took out Draco's things and resized them, beginning to change, he also began to speak.

"Sorry about back there, I just decided to play along with boyfriend, figuring that they would eave you alone if they thought that you were that close to me. The problem that I didn't think of is that by the time we arrive at Hogwarts, the whole school will know."

"Shit, what are we going to do now?"

Draco thought for a minute. You know, having Harry as a boyfriend wouldn't be half-bad. I mean, he is sex as hell and there would be all these people to prove that we were dating too, meaning lots of reasons to hold hands and if I'm lucky, to kiss. Ok, how can I trick Harry into continuing this. I know.

"Harry, I'm afraid that if we don't continue this ruse, I'll be danger. I know this is asking a lot of you, but can you continue to pretend to be my boyfriend until this all blows over."

Harry was quiet as he pulled his robes over his head. I don't know if I can take just pretending.

"Ok."

Draco opened his mouth to say that it was ok, he understood Harry not want to…stop the presses…Harry had only said ok. He had agreed.

At that moment, the door opened and Draco got a sick feeling in his stomach. Ron. He hadn't thought about this. What was Harry going to tell him? Looking at Harry, he saw him turn pale and then with a shake of his head, regain his color and set his face with a determined expression.

"Ron, I need to tell you something." Harry proceeded to tell him what had happened to Draco before he had appeared in there compartment and then about the incident with the Slytherins, finishing with his new status as Draco's boyfriend.

"You what!"

"Hey, at least I'm the dominant one."

"Like hell you are."

"Admit it, I protected you in there. I basically have a sign hung around my neck that says dominant right now."

"I don't want to hear this. I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm going to accept this because Harry is my best friend and because Mione has just encouraged me to be mature."

"Whipped."

"Said the submissive one."

"I am not the sub."

"Know it off, guys, we're here."

Harry resized all of the luggage in the room and the various owners, including Hermione, who had walked into the compartment during the resizing, grabbed their various pieces and put them in the pockets underneath their robes. Harry then walked up to Draco and put an arm around his waist, in a very possessive manner. Draco slipped his arm around Harry and the two walked off, leaving Ron to tell a very surprised Hermione what was going on.

The loud gasps form the other students followed the two as Draco and Harry walked out and got into one of the empty carriages, however, neither heard them. Both were too absorbed in the wonderful tingly feeling of touching each other to notice anything. Once in the carriage, they sat next to each other and subconsciously removed their arms from each other's waist only to link hands. Ron and Hermione got into the carriage and started staring at the joined hands, which were quickly separated once their owners realized where they were. Ron sighed with relief and Hermione stored away the knowledge for later, sure that something would come of it.

The four were spared the need for conversation with Ginny and Neville, now a couple, got in the carriage with shocked looks on their faces. Ginny exploded with questions about what was going on, were the rumors true and when did it happen. She was simply told that it was true, it happened on the train and if she wanted a more detailed account she could ask Ron or Hermione. She and Neville were also told not to tell anyone the truth about all of this.

Once they had told her that, Harry and Draco rested their heads on the wall of the carriage and leaning closer to one another, closed their eyes and tried to rest for a few minutes before the inevitable uproar of the feast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok I got excited and decided to go ahead and post a second chapter tonight. As always, I hope you enjoy. I've got another fic out there, Don't Force A Friendship, for those of you who are new to me. Please review. Much love.

Draco and Harry stood at the door to the great hall, both late to arrive to the feast after having to debate how they should handle everything. It was agreed that they would say that they had gotten together on the train, after Draco appeared in Harry's compartment and the two had realized a mutual attraction. They even laughed over deciding to add juicy details about how they had been unable to keep their hands off each other once Ron and Mione had left. It was also agreed that Harry would answer any unforeseen questions because as seen on the train, he thought well on his feet. Harry offered Draco his arm and with a small smile and a quick glance at Draco, pushed open the door to the great hall. It appeared that they had missed the sorting and the meal had already begun. As the two walked to the Gryffindor table, they had decided that Draco wouldn't be safe at his own, complete silence fell. Draco was unnerved and looked at Harry, wondering how he could stand being the center of attention until he realized that it was almost always like this for Harry. By then, they had reached the table and Harry was ignoring the shocked looks of his friends as he put food on his plate and Draco's. Draco wondered how Harry knew what he ate, but was more preoccupied with the hand that Harry had just placed over his to ask him.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Seamus was the first to question him, and with his question, everyone else at the table joined in.

"Yeah, are the rumors true?"

"Are you and the Ice Prince a thing?"

"How could you choose a Slytherin?"

"Forget, Slytherin, how could you choose Malfoy?"

Harry just paused for a minute and said, "Yes, the rumors are true and I don't want to hear about how he is a Slytherin or anything of the sort. This is my decision and as much as I love having you all here to monitor my life for me, this is really none of your business."

The entire table looked shocked.

"Draco, if you are finished would you mind if we left, I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Ok, emerald eyes."

"Nice touch in there with the "emerald eyes" bit."

"Yeah, well I figured it might loosen you up a little."

"Sorry, I just hate that everyone feels the need to keep track of my every mood and then question every decision that I make. I don't go around asking them if they are sure that they are dating the right person. I don't go around telling them that they aren't eating enough or asking them if they feel all right every five seconds. I mean, they are great, but you'd think they would eventually learn to trust my judgment."

"Harry, you are the only hope they have in this war. You are their savior and you have to understand that they would sacrifice anything for you because you are the only way their world can survive."

"I know, I'm ungrateful, but they just don't understand how misplaced their faith is and how lost I am. I mean sure I've accepted everything, but I don't know what I'm doing. I've made a few speeches about maturing, but I'm not ready for this."

By this time, they stood outside the Gryffindor dorms and Harry realized that he didn't have the password.

"Great, we'll have to wait for the others to come up."

Oh well, at least I get to spend some more time with Harry. Ok, I need to chill. I've been faking dating Harry for a few hours and here I am obsessing over the time I've spent with him. I don't even know if he likes me, this is too fast. He could just be honestly trying to help me. But why does he always initiate the touching and what about in the carriage, when we were alone, but we were holding hands. Not to mention the spark I feel every time we touch, he has to feel it too. I don't get him, he is so different. Except for that brief moment, he exudes confidence and doesn't take anything from anyone. He even talks differently, he doesn't stutter and he's not unsure, he says what he says and leaves no room for interpretation. I don't know him, but he's driving me crazy. Draco looked at Harry, who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Look at his lips, they are perfect, I just want to brush mine against them and run my hands over his face, and his neck. I bet he tastes really good. The sounds of students coming up the stairs reached them and Harry pushed himself off of the wall. You know I could convince him to kiss me to prove we're dating or something stupid like that.

"Harry, I don't think people buy that we're together."

"What do you think we should do? I mean I've tried telling them and touching you when people are around."

"Maybe we should let them find us kissing…"

Harry thought about this for a moment. I don't know if I can hold myself back. Just holding Draco's hand was enough to make my stomach do strange things. I don't care; I want to kiss him. He's beautiful and I might not have the chance again.

"Come over here."

"Why?"

"Well, if I were kissing you, you would need to be leaning on the wall so as not to fall down."

"Confident are we?"

"Very. Not to mention, I have first hand knowledge of it happening."

The first student reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gasped, in front of him were the two infamous enemies of Hogwarts, kissing.

Not seconds ago, Harry had leaned forward and brushed his lips against Draco's and now he was slowly applying more pressure, leaning more into the kiss as Draco's arms snaked around to begin running up and down Harry's spine, leaving his skin tingling. Tentatively, Draco licked the bottom of Harry's lip and forgot that they had an audience as the overwhelming desire to sample Harry replaced any thought in his head. His tongue asked for entrance into Harry's mouth and Harry not only complied, he welcomed Draco with a soft groan. Their tongues mingled inside their mouths and both were oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around them. Harry was the first to break the kiss. He pulled back slowly and with a parting peck on Draco's lips, reached up with one hand to brush a strand of Draco's hair out of his eyes. With that one intimate gesture, Draco melted. The only thought left in his brain was how right Harry had been about him needing the wall.

Harry was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk at dinner; it has been a long day. Can someone tell me the password?"

"What about Malfoy, he's standing right there."

"I'm going to tell Draco anyway as I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time in my room."

"You mean the dorms?"

"No, I have my own room now because my nightmares got worse over the summer and Dumbledore decided that the rest of the guys shouldn't have to deal with me waking up in the middle of the night."

"Ok, well in that case, the password is devil's snare."

Harry laughed to himself, remembering dealing with that plant as a first year. He saw the 5th year he had been talking to looking at him oddly and so he just took Draco's hand and entered the common room.

Draco felt himself being pulled along by Harry, but still had the chance to notice that the common room was much nicer than his own. Sure the furniture wasn't as nice, but it looked warmed and more comfortable, like what he imagined a cozy den in a family home would look like as opposed to the cold living room like appearance of the Slytherin's leather filled common area. He found Harry abruptly stopping as they reached a stairway and he bumped into the brunette, unable to stop his forward motion in time.

"Ok, now what were the directions? Oh yeah, second landing, portrait of Dumbledore with Fawkes, password being…damn…where is that sheet of paper? Oh right, password being Ice Prince. Great, it seems as though the castle has already told Dumbledore about us. Oh well, Ice Prince."

A door appeared in the wall and Harry opened it, motioning for Draco to follow. The first thing they saw was a common area decorated in black and read. There were two black velvet couches with a glass coffee table between them and a note on it addressed to Harry. The note said:

Harry,

I hope that the rooms are suitable. Once you look around, you will find two empty rooms, these are to be bedrooms. If you picture what you want the room to look like in your mind that is how it will be. You will be able to change the rooms at whim and therefore they should always please you. Dobby has asked to be your personal elf and I have granted his wish, but told him to alert you of an approaching arrival by the sound of a small bell. You may ask what the second bedroom is for and this is where I had feared the difficult part would be, however, the castle has told me several pleasing things and I assume that this will no longer be a problem. The second room is for Draco. He can no longer stay in the Slytherin dorms because of his father and the ill will of his housemates. He will now join Gryffindor as the sorting hat said that was its second choice in his placement. I'm sure that you will be surprised to see that the hat felt the same houses would suit both of you. You will have two days to become accustomed to life at the castle and living with Draco. Please convey the parts of this that concern him to Draco.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry conveyed the main part of the message to Draco and asked him if that was ok. He noticed however that Draco wasn't paying any attention.

I'm living with Harry Potter. I'm living with Harry Potter. Oh no! We have to share a bathroom. Oh yes! I can accidentally walk in on him in the shower. Oh wow! Harry, wet and steamy. Oh my god, stop thinking, Draco. Ok, ok, I am not going to be able to handle this. I hope he wears red boxers. Red is so hot. Wait, is Harry talking? His lips are moving. His lips! That kiss was amazing. How could he pull away? He is the best actor that I've ever seen. Maybe he's not acting, maybe he really likes me.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"I've been talking for five minutes with no response. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how I was going to decorate my bedroom."

"For five minutes?"

"Well, that wasn't all I was thinking about?"

"Whatever, let's go find our rooms."

The boys walked into a hallway with two doors that opened into empty rooms. They were identical except that one had Draco's trunk inside and the other had Harry's. The boys separated and decided to decorate their rooms. Draco stopped in hi, thinking of how cozy the Gryffindor common room was and decided that he wanted the same comfort, but that the bright colors would only annoy him. He colored the walls a faint gray and the carpet a darker gray. The bed had a modern frame with clean lines and was covered in black silk sheets and a soft, black down comforter. There were two black leather chairs at the foot of the bed in front of an iron fireplace. When he looked around, he found that his room was nothing like the Gryffindor common area; it had none of the lived in look or the warmth. It was just like him, clean and elegant. It was perfect, but it made him wonder if he would ever had the potential to find one of his rooms that way, comforting. Before his thoughts could take him too far, he walked out to see how Harry was faring.

Harry had been more creative than Draco. He had created a window seat with dark blue pillows and the view showed the ocean. His lights were soft white inserts in the ceiling and there was a skylight above his bed. The bed had a rich mahogany frame with dark blue sheets and a matching comforter. He had put a desk beside the bed and given the room a walk-in closet. Next to the window seat, two plush armchairs rested with small tables beside each. The final touches included a huge mirror across from the bed that reflect the wall opposite which was dark blue with silky, thin stripes running vertically through it. The carpet was snow white.

"Harry! This is beautiful. What gave you the idea?"

Harry blushed. He had thought about Draco would look good in.

"I don't know. I just started and this is what I came up with."

"It's incredible."

"Thanks."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Go to bed, I guess."

"We don't have school tomorrow."

"Oh yea, well, I'm going to take a shower and put my pajamas on."

"I guess I'll unpack while you do that."

Harry was the first to see the bathroom. It was white with fluffy green towels and the walls had thin green stripes on a white background. There was a large white marble bathtub and next to it a shower with glass doors. Images of Draco in the shower filled Harry's mind and he blushed, but he couldn't stop the thoughts of Draco without clothes from running through his mind. He wasn't surprised to find himself aroused and without further speculation, he peeled his clothes off to find that he hadn't noticed the mirrors surrounding the bathtub. He hurried into the shower and turned on the water until a nice steam had built up. He got in and found that like in the Room of Requirement, in the shower, if you need something, it would appear. He saw that he was still aroused and not wanting to deal with that knowing that Draco was only a room away, he thought of Hagrid in a leather thong. That did it. Harry quickly washed his hair and lathered up his body. He got out, grabbed a towel and dried off, realizing that he hadn't brought any clothes with him. This was going to be fun. Harry charmed his towel so that it wouldn't fall off and strutted out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower and having forgotten to bring some clothes in with me was forced to wear this out here. Then, I realized that I was too hot to put on clothes so I just charmed the towel to keep it around my waist."

"Oh."

"If it bothers you, I can go to my room."

"No, no bother."

By this time, Draco's face was red and his pants were beginning to fit a little too well. Harry was standing right in front of him, wearing nothing but a green towel. A green towel that was situated more around his hips that his waist, allowing Draco a glimpse of a trail of dark hair beginning just below Harry's naval. Droplets of water clung to Harry's sinewy body and his hair was falling in small pieces into his face. His tan contrasted with the towel and at that moment, Draco wanted nothing more than to walk up to Harry and lick each drop of water off him like a man dying of thirst. As these thoughts were distracting Draco, he dropped the round pillow he had been holding and watched as it rolled to a stop behind Harry. Harry turned around and bent over to pick up the pillow, leaving Draco panting. He then stretched, holding the pillow above his head and Draco drooled as he watched the muscle's in Harry's back flex. Harry tossed the pillow onto the bed and walked off to his room. Draco grabbed his clothes and ran for the bathroom.

Draco got out of the shower and went into his room to put on some dark gray sweatpants and a white shirt. He didn't hear a sound coming from Harry's room so he peered in to find that Harry was asleep next to the window seat, which now showed an empty beach under the stars. With the pale moonlight on his face, every edge of Harry's silhouette seemed sharper, but at the same time softer. With all the emotions of the day wiped off his face, the innocent look he had worn as a first year was almost discernable beneath the visage of a man who had seen too much. Draco stood there and watched him for a few minutes until he saw how uncomfortable Harry seemed. He was much too tall for sleeping on the window seat and so he walked over and gently woke Harry. Harry blinked a few times.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, you feel asleep by the window and I thought that you'd rather be in your bed."

"Oh, carry me."

"No, you're taller than I am. There is no way."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine, let me lean on you."

"Fine, anything to get you in bed."

"I didn't know you were so eager."

Draco blushed.

"Come on, Potter."

Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders and true to his request, actually leaned on Draco the few meters to the bed.

"Tuck me in."

"No."

"I'll tuck you in tomorrow night."

Somehow, that prospect appealed to Draco.

"Ok."

Harry got into bed and Draco pulled the covers over him and tucked them around his chin.

"Goodnight."

"Hey, where's my goodnight kiss?"

"Your what?"

"My goodnight kiss, you know the traditional "I hope you sleep well" goodnight kiss. It's very important, without one you can't say that you've been truly tucked in."

"This is getting ridiculous," Draco said, but secretly he was pleased that Harry would ask for a goodnight kiss.

Draco leaned over and placed a very swift kiss on Harry's cheek and walked out.

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco turned at the door and looked at the bundle that was Harry and felt his heart constrict. Harry was adorable.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is fun. I'm so excited about the next chapter. Hehe. I love being the author. Its fun knowing things you don't. Anyway, enough evil for today. I'll be back though. Thanks to those who have already reviewed. I'll love you forever if you do it again. Please! Much love.

Draco woke up; heart pounding to screams coming from the other room. He tried to get out of bed, but found himself all tangled in the covers and making it worse in his hurry to see if Harry was ok. He freed himself and ran across the hall to Harry's room, hitting his arm on the doorknob in the process, but not noticing in his efforts to get to Harry who was writhing in bed. He tried to wake Harry, but without success and began to worry that Harry would be injured by his own frantic movements. There was only one thing left for him to do; he straddled Harry and held his arms down until Harry stopped screaming and woke up. He shot straight up in bed, knocking Draco off his lap in the process and then reached for Draco and placed himself in Draco's arms. He was shivering and there was cold sweat on his forehead, but he was slowly calming down and Draco instinctively rubbed his back and then as he got Harry to lie down began to card through his hair. Harry and Draco both fell asleep a few minutes later.

Harry slowly woke up and was shocked to feel something warm cuddled up to his back. He didn't move as the memory of last night came back to him. He had been dreaming about Voldemort again and seeing him as he tortured a family of muggles. He had been screaming, trying to get someone to notice him, but of course in his dream no one could hear him. He remembered Draco straddling him and then he remembered throwing himself into Draco's arms. He had felt so protected in the arms of the smaller boy, like someone was finally trying to take care of him. He had never felt that way with anyone, not even Ron or Hermione when they tried to comfort him after a nightmare. Of course, Ron never held him in his arms or rubbed his back and Hermione was too worried about whether his dream was actually a vision to be a top-notch comforter. Draco had been perfect. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and he realized he'd had a dreamless sleep after his nightmare. That had never happened before. He felt the lump behind him stir and so he too began to move slightly to let Draco know that he was awake.

"Morning."

"Eh…sleep."

"You are so pleasant."

"I'm tired. You woke me up last night."

Harry was suddenly uncomfortable, what should he say. He just decided to be his normal, candid self, knowing that Draco would understand though how he knew that he couldn't really say.

"I know, thank you. I've never been able to sleep after one of those dreams before. That's another of the many reasons that caused me to finally get a room to myself and the best looking room mate on campus."

"You don't say. Best looking room mate? I'd like to meet this guy."

"Oh, well, you see, I don't think the rest of the school would like that, he supposed to be my boyfriend. Besides, I think you already know him."

"You know, I think I do."

The two laughed.

"I hope you'll always get rid of your morning grouchiness this easily."

"You know, if I wake up to you every day, I just might."

"Was that a proposition?"

"No, that was an attempt at a compliment."

"Damn."

"Get up. You woke me up; therefore you can plan my entertainment for the day."

"Ok, here's the plan. We sleep a little more, then order breakfast from Dobby. People think we are still in bed and our false relationship is restored. We eat lunch with Hermione and Ron and then go for a walk around the lake together, holding hands. Some unplanned time follows for whatever then we eat dinner with everyone and rush off to our rooms to have presumably mad sex, while in actuality we sit around on the couch and talk or play games or something. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. Let's go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Draco turned over and backed up to Harry who put his arm around Draco, wondering if this was too much and asking himself if they were really pretending to be more than friends or if they were in reality. But with the warmth of Draco and the magically created darkness in the room, even Harry couldn't stay awake to think about it and he wasn't far behind Draco in falling asleep.

When Harry and Draco next woke, they found their plan was going to have to be altered. They had not only slept through breakfast, but lunch as well. In fact, it was four in the afternoon.

"Let's not get up."

"I'm hungry."

"I didn't say we weren't going to eat. We can get Dobby to serve us in bed."

"Good idea, however, I think we'd better get up. Hermione and Ron are going to kill me as it is."

"True, no need to have them organize a search and rescue party to find the boy-who-lived."

"They do overreact, don't they?"

"Just a tad. You win though. Let's go."

"Harry!"

"Where have you been?"

"Asleep."

"Why did Draco come out of your room?"

"He's staying with me."

"What?"

"Dumbledore thought that it would not be safe for him to stay with the Slytherins, so he is to live with me. He has been moved into the Gryffindor house by the sorting hat."

"I have?"

"Don't you remember your sorting, Draco?"

"Oh, right."

Ron grumbled through the entire conversation, obviously not happy about the newest turn of events. Just as obvious was that for Ron to be kept quiet, Hermione must have threatened him. Either way, Harry was just glad to leave it at that. He didn't want to go into detail as their relationship because he was beginning to doubt that they were only friends.

"Harry and I were planning to go for a walk around the lake. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, we would."

"Mione, I thought we were going to do that thing in your room."

"Ron, I'm sure there was nothing in my room that we were planning to do though I do remember you suggesting to see if Dumbledore knew where Harry was."

At this, Harry and Draco burst into laughter.

Ron and Hermione didn't ask why, they just looked at them oddly.

The two couples headed out to the lake, where much of the student body was gathered to enjoy their last days of summer. Harry took Draco's hand and tried to ignore the frown on Ron's face and the incredulous looks they were receiving from the rest of the students. None of the four were anxious to start a conversation so they walked in silence until Hermione commented on how lovely it was outside. The ice was broken and the foursome chatted, somewhat awkwardly, for the rest of the afternoon. Harry and Draco ate dinner in the Great Hall and sat in the common room until ten that night. The other Gryffindors began to get used to Draco and eventually they were all playing exploding snap.

Several days later, everyone at the Gryffindor table was sitting around groaning about all the work their teachers had assigned and how many points Snape had taken from their house. Basically, everything was back to normal. The Gryffindors treated Draco like one of their own and were completely at ease with his relationship with Harry. However, the Slytherins were not. They still considered Draco a traitor and took every opportunity to insult him. There were never any fights though because Harry was always around the blond.

Nothing had happened between Draco and Harry since the night they had kissed. Neither would admit that they really did like the other. They pretended each gesture of affection was just part of their false relationship. If they weren't in their rooms, they used the pretense of their relationship to hold hands, even when no one was around. They justified this by saying that at any minute someone could walk past. The only people that saw what was happening were Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Neville were too busy with each other to notice, but Ron and Hermione were feeling the loss of Harry. They didn't realize that their relationship was causing him to spend more time with Draco while they were off snogging somewhere. All they saw was that Harry wasn't around. Hermione had suspected something was going on under the surface ever since the carriage ride to Hogwarts, but Ron was just figuring it out.

Harry walked into the common room after finishing a potions essay in his room.

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Come play a game of chess with me."

"I can't, I'm meeting Draco to work on transfiguration."

"Draco! He's the only person you seem to have time for now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've barely talked to you this whole week. You're always with Draco. You eat breakfast with him, partner with him in class, talk to him between class, and eat lunch together. You never come to the common room to sit around like you used to. It's always Draco this and Draco that."

"I didn't hear you complaining as you ate with, partnered with, and talked to Hermione."

"Yeah well, Hermione is a damn sight better than Malfoy."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Oh yeah, you're so right. Hermione is great, isn't she? She's always there to nag me about work, what I eat, whether I slept, etc. At least when I wake up screaming, Draco is there to care, while all Hermione wants to know is whether or not it was real. Yeah Ron, Hermione is much better than he is."

"You don't actually think that Malfoy cares?"

Harry flinched. He didn't know. That was the problem so he did the only thing he could do. He lashed out at Ron.

"Well, he certainly doesn't fly off the deep end because I'm the boy-who-lived and people are more interested in me than him like a certain person I know."

"Fuck off!"

Harry stormed out of the portrait only to collide with Draco.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Ron just told me to fuck off and I deserved it, but I didn't start it."

"I'm confused. Weasley told you to fuck off?"

Harry related the argument to Draco.

"I do care."

"You what?"

"Ron asked me if I cared and you didn't answer. I do care."

"Oh, me too, I care about you."

The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes, not sure of what to do next. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Um…Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we've been pretending to be a couple?"

"Yeah?"

"Ihaven'tbeenpretending."

"Speak up, Harry. I haven't mastered Potter mumble yet"

"I haven't been pretending."

"Oh, me neither."

"What do we do now?"

Instead of speaking, Harry walked over to Draco and took his hand and led him through the portrait, through the common room and up the stairs. He muttered the password and pulled Draco into their rooms and onto one of the black velvet couches. He then crawled onto Draco's lap and focused an intense stare on the blonde. He tipped his head forward and brushed his lips against Draco's. His hand reached up to comb through his boyfriend's hair and he settled his mouth on Draco's. The kiss was gentle and slow, not unlike their first. It was timid, but filled with emotion. Draco responded with the same soft exploration. Harry pulled away and trailed kisses along Draco's jawbone and down to his neck. Draco leant back and memorized the feel of Harry. His hands were between them, resting on Harry's chest. Harry left Draco's neck to place a sweet lingering kiss on his mouth and then he got off Draco's lap. He sat down at the corner of the two couches and pulled Draco back between his legs and wrapped his arms around him. Draco rested against Harry's chest, feeling relaxed by the constant in and out of Harry's breath. They sat there for a long time, neither speaking, until Harry suggested that they had better go to bed.

"Harry, can I sleep with you like I did after your nightmare?"

"I was hoping you would."

The new couple went and changed into their pajamas. Draco then walked into to Harry's room to find him already in bed. Harry lifted up the covers and backed up, inviting Draco to sleep as they had a few days ago. Draco got in and snuggled up to the other boy. Harry placed his arm around him and a soft kiss on his hair.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you for all the wonderful reviews. i hope you enjoy this chapter. much love. please read, review and enjoy.

Harry blinked and opened his eyes. He stretched out his arm and it connected with something warm. It was Draco except the boy had a dark bruise covering his left eye and a deep cut across his jaw.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is covered in scratches and your arm is covered in bruises."

"Wait a minute, we're in the hospital wing."

"Hello, boys."

"Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?"

"Well, let me ask you, what is the last thing you remember?"

The two boys squirmed.

"I remember going to bed with Draco," Harry mumbled.

"I remember that too."

"That is interesting."

"Why? We've been dating for a while."

"No, you haven't."

"Professor, you know we have, you came up with the password, Ice Prince."

"Sounds like something I would do, thought I'm much more fond of using candies as passwords, however I did not."

Harry started to get angry. The old man was doing it again. Obviously something bad had happened that he needed to tell them about and he was doing nothing, but let them get more confused.

"Come on, Dumbledore, what's going on? You wouldn't be here if something wasn't up."

Draco gasped. Was he hearing things?

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that Professor Snape happened upon a fight between yourself and Mr. Malfoy at the Sorting Ceremony and decided that he had had enough of the petty fights between the two of you. He decided to give you a special potion to cause you to exist in a dream reality together. You would be the same people with the same history, appearance and personalities, but for a few days unable to return to your current lives unless you resolved your differences in the dream."

"So why can't I remember the fight?"

At this question, Snape entered the room.

"Because, Mr. Potter, I placed a sort of removable patch on your memories so that when you saw Mr. Malfoy there would be no need for further hospital stay."

"Can you remove the patch?"

"Potter, this is the reason you do so abysmally in potions. I believe my exact words were "removable memory patch"."

"Oh."

"How very articulate. All you must do is think of a past altercation in which yourself and Mr. Malfoy participated and the patch will remove itself."

The boys looked at each other. Both wondering if they really wanted to remove the patch. Would the other hate them again when they left the hospital wing or would the dream have ended their long feud? Both sighed and made the same decision. The first to speak was Draco.

"I remember."

Harry gulped.

"Me too."

Dumbledore looked at each boy and saw the anxious looks on their faces.

"Then I will take my leave, along with Professor Snape, but let me say this one thing. Your dream solved your differences in the way your subconscious felt would suit you best. The point of this potion was to show you that you could be more than enemies, if that had not been possible, you would have woken up in three days and remembered everything. Take this opportunity to try the alternative. In days such as these, one should embrace any good life has to offer. Let's go, Severus. I'm sure the boys are ready to leave."

"One question."

"Yes."

"How long has it been since we were given the potion?"

That dangerous twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes again.

"Ten minutes."

Draco and Harry were left alone and silence reigned, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Gathering all his Gryffindor courage, Harry spoke.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"Our dream."

"Our dream was just a dream."

"You heard Dumbledore, it was not just a dream."

"Fine, it was not just a dream, but do you think in real life things would work out that easily? Do you really think the Gryffindors would accept me that quickly or that the Weasel would decide he actually liked me? I don't."

"I didn't think of that."

"What do you think the Slytherins would do to me?"

"What else could they do? You've already been exiled. You might as well see if you can be resorted."

"Ok, you have a point there, a small one, but a point at least."

"And what about the ten minutes thing?"

"What about it?"

"We only dreamed for ten minutes before we solved our problem."

"So?"

"And here I thought you were the smart one. The point is that it only took us ten minutes out of a possible three days to wake up, meaning that we were already thinking of ending our fight."

"I never."

"Really? I know I did."

"You did?"

"Yes. Despite our arguing, I respect you. You don't treat me like the rest of this school, like the Golden Boy. To you, I'm just Potter. I like that."

"Ok, maybe I thought it would be advantageous to have a famous friend."

"Stop trying to sound the Slytherin for one minute, Draco. I bet you thought about more than that or the dream would have had us become friends. I've thought about being more than friends."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm tired. I have to prepare for this war and I need help. Your help. You heard Dumbledore; our dream selves were the same as our real selves. I need that kind of person to help me. I'd like that kind of person to be you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Just give it a try. Give me a chance."

"Will you be able to handle all the suspicion, doubt and anger from your friends? Am I worth all the trouble we will face?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"You'll give me a chance?"

"Did you ever have a doubt?"

"I had plenty of them."

At that Harry smiled and reached over and stroked the hair out of Draco's eyes, just like he had after their dream kiss. Draco leaned into the touch.

"I guess we'd better get out of here before Poppy comes in."

"Harry, you've been in here way too many times."

"How'd you figure that one out?"

"You called the nurse by her first name. That is never a good sign."

"I know. Let's go before Ron comes to attack you in your sleep and Mione comes to sit and worry about me."

"Those two really need to get together and find a life."

"Hey!"

"Admit it, Harry. They obsess over you way too much."

"You're right."

By this time, Harry and Draco had gotten out of bed and were walking through the corridors not realizing that they had passed several students while chatting quite amicably. They ended up at the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, Harry."

"Draco, we've got to do this sometime."

"They don't even know we are friends though. They've never seen us together, not fighting. They'll attack me the minute I step in the door."

"Hmmm….what can we do that will get the message across?"

"Well, I seem to remember a plan involving kissing right outside this very portrait. Maybe we should try that again. It worked pretty well last time."

"There isn't anyone around."

"We could practice now and then give a performance after dinner."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea."

Harry had just pushed Draco against the wall and hesitated slightly, when the portrait swung open.

"Come on, Mione. Let's go see if Harry's up yet?"

"Professor Dumbledore didn't say that we could visit."

"He didn't say we couldn't either, come on."

"Fine."

Ron and Hermione struggled out of their favorite chairs in the common room and walked toward the portrait. It swung open and revealed Harry and a blond pressed against one another, the blonde's back to the wall."

"Way to go, Harry!"

"Ron!"

Harry jumped back and Draco came into view.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…um…well…none of your business."

"Harry, please tell me you weren't kissing Malfoy."

"I…uh…not…yet."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"Ron, calm down, I'm sure there is some reason for this."

"Shut up, Hermione."

Hermione burst into tears. Harry reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Ron, I think you'd better go."

"Not until you explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, but as I assume you'll leave after you hear this, I will, but first I need to clarify my relationship with Draco. Draco, by give me a chance, did you mean that you are my boyfriend?"

"That seems the easiest way to explain it."

"Well, then Ron, I can now tell you what is going on. Draco is my boyfriend."

"Your what?"

"Boyfriend."

"What the fuck, Harry. You know what, I don't want to know."

Ron climbed back through the portrait and the three standing outside could hear him stomping all the way back through the common room and into the boy's dorm. Hermione had stopped crying when Harry had said that Draco was his boyfriend.

"Harry, are you really dating Draco?"

"I wouldn't say dating, but he is my boyfriend. I'll tell you about it during dinner."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad. Lately, you looked like you were carrying around some huge burden, but you look so much happier and lighter now. If Draco is what caused this change, then he can't be all bad."

Harry hugged Hermione again.

"Thank you so much."

"Hermione, I know I've been a complete ass to you, but I would like to apologize. I was just trying to create the image expected of me. You must be a wonderful person to be so accepting of someone you have so much reason to hate."

"Apology accepted, Draco. I'm sure you'll make a much better friend than enemy, though if you hurt Harry, I will have to kill you."

"Sounds fair."

"Same goes for you, Harry. You hurt him, I hurt you."

"Hey! You said you'd kill me, but you'll only hurt Harry."

The threesome started toward dinner in the Great Hall, playfully bickering all the way.

Surprisingly, at dinner, the Gryffindors quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Harry and Hermione talking to Draco. Many of them accepted him because of Harry's influence in his house, unknowingly, he was their leader. None of them suspected that Harry and Draco were more than friends. Ron didn't make an appearance in the Great Hall or the common room that night.

"Hermione, I'm going to walk Draco back to his room before curfew."

"Ok. Don't be late coming back."

"I know."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco walked out of the common room with Harry following him. They both climbed through the portrait and started the long walk back to the dungeons. They walked back side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally and their hands, not even a centimeter apart. Harry gently took hold of Draco's hand and smiled when he had it in his. Draco blushed slightly and neither would look the other in the eye. They walked like that the whole way to the Slytherin common room. When they reached the door, Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco, who stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed into the hug. The blonde rested his head on Harry's shoulder and inhaled slowly, breathing in all the different scents that were uniquely Harry. He sighed as Harry pulled back.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Impulsively, Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and turned away, briskly walking all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so there seems to be a lot of confusion regarding the last chapter. Basically, the potion put Draco and Harry into a dream. In that dream, there characters were the same, their histories were the same, but they were put into a situation which would force them to resolve their rivalry. In other words, whatever stories were told in the dream regarding their past are still true. While their minds were in the dream, their bodies were in a coma. If they had been unable to solve their problems in the dream, they would have woken up in three days. If they did resolve everything, it would be in the most fitting way. In other words, if they should have been friends, they would have been friends. If they were meant to be enemies, they would have stayed enemies and woken up in three days. The dream meant that Harry and Draco were meant to be more than friends. Because it only took them ten minutes to resolve everything, their rivalry was already very weak. If you have any other questions, I'll reply to a review. And now on to chapter 5, as usual, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY. Much love and thanks.

Harry walked into the boys' dormitory and found that Ron was already in bed with the curtains closed.

"Ron?"

Silence.

"Ron, are you awake?"

A very fake, very loud snore erupted from behind the curtains.

"I know you're not asleep. I want to talk to you."

"Go talk to Malfoy."

"Ron, that's not fair."

"No, Harry, you know what's not fair? Not fair is your best friend deciding to date your worst enemy. Not fair is your best friend forgetting all the pain he's suffered because of one evil person. Not fair is you choosing Draco, after everything he's done, over me."

"I haven't chosen Draco over you."

"You have."

"How?"

"You did outside and you'll continue to. The only person you'll have time for now is him. The only person that you'll talk to is him. It will be Draco this and Draco that and you'll want me to like him. I won't do that. Draco is a bastard who supports the wizard who is trying to kill you, or did you forget that?

"He doesn't support him."

Ron snorted.

"You believe that?"

"Ron, he doesn't and this isn't going to change anything."

"It will."

"You know, you're right, it will. Draco will be there to help care about me and I'll be there to help him. He makes me feel loved and not lost, like I have a real family that belongs to me and not just an adopted one."

"I won't be your best friend anymore. You'll forget me. Draco will make sure of that."

"You will be my best friend. Draco couldn't take your place. He's my boyfriend, not you. It's different."

"No, it's not."

"Ron, I'm not going to give up Draco for you."

"I'm not going to accept Draco for you."

"Then, I guess we're stuck. Goodnight."

"Harry…"

"No."

"Harry…"

Harry crawled into bed and lie there, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't answer Ron. He wouldn't give up Draco, but he couldn't give up Ron either. Sure Ron had his faults, but he had always been there, he couldn't imagine life without Ron. Why couldn't he just give up Draco? Harry tried to understand and finally, it hit him. In the last day, he had forgotten how to imagine life without Draco.

Draco woke up early the next morning and snuggled in his warm blanket, reluctant to face the chill of the dungeons.I need to go and see Dumbledore today about being resorted. Now that Father knows I'm not going to join the Dark Lord and my house doesn't support me, there is no reason for continuing to live here. I hate most of the people, excluding Blaise, who's stuck in the same position I was and I hate all the conniving back stabbing that goes on. I'm sure it would be a plus to be in Dumbledore's favorite house, as well. I bet the Gryffindor dorms aren't as cold as this. The best part would be living with Harry. Hold on, Draco. Living with Harry means living with Ron. It would be worth it. Wait, when did living with Harry negate the horror of spending that much of my life with Ron? Oh no, I forgot about the fight last night. I hope Harry is ok. I hate that Weasel, but Harry must be upset. That's it, I'll never be able to go back to sleep now. Draco got up and pulled on his school uniform. He hated how cold the dungeons were, even in the summer, it made him want to pull out a clock.

Draco made his way out of the depths of the school, following all the twisting paths up to the Great Hall. He walked in, the first student to arrive, and approached Dumbledore, the only teacher in the hall.

"Excuse me, Headmaster Dumbledore; I would like to speak to you."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would like to be resorted. I do not feel that Slytherin is the appropriate house for me now. Not only am I unsafe, but I feel that my personality has changed over the years and that another house would be more suitable."

"Well, this is quite unusual, however, not unheard of and I believe you may be right about this. I think being resorted is a grand idea. Let me summon the sorting hat."

"Now, sir?"

"What better time than the present?"

With that the hat appeared at the table and Dumbledore handed it to Draco, who carefully placed it on his head.

"I see that you are back young Malfoy. Why?"

"I don't believe I fit into Slytherin anymore."

"Interesting as this is, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Gryffindor, would it?"

"Perhaps, it was his idea, but I have thought it over quite carefully. I am not a true Slytherin and I do not belong in that house."

"What if you were placed in a house other than Gryffindor, which your mind tells me you wish to join?"

"I would still be happier than I am now."

"Well, no matter."

"What?"

Giving no answer, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco smiled and removed the sorting hat.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, I will announce this at breakfast; from no on you will join the Gryffindors in their classes and live in their house. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir. Are you leaving the Hall now?"

"Yes, I must answer a few letters before breakfast, besides, I am sure you are in a hurry to inform Mr. Potter of recent events."

"Go tell him. The password to Gryffindor is "Gob stones". I will have one of the school elves move your things in to the dormitory before this evening. Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you again, sir."

Harry woke up at the same time as Draco and decided to get up. He pulled on his slacks, shirt and tie, but draped his robe over his shoulder. He grabbed his broom and left for the quidditch pitch. Kicking off the ground, he soared up and began to do laps around the castle. Everything was quiet, no movements could be seen. He stayed in the air, circling, until the first students could be observed making their way outside. He dove to the ground, pretending to follow a snitch and jumped off his broom at the last second. Grabbing his robe and throwing it on, he raced up to the Gryffindor tower to return his broom and go to breakfast. He entered the common room and skidded to a halt. There was Draco, sitting in a chair, in front of the fire.

"Draco?"

Draco took one look at Harry's windswept hair, pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. He got up, crossed the room, kissed Harry on the cheek and pulled him onto the couch. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and sat there, Draco's head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he remembered where they were.

"Draco, how did you get in here?"

"Surprised?"

"Of course."

"Well, you know how you suggested I get resorted?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was resorted into Gryffindor."

"Really?"

"No, I'm wearing a Gryffindor tie so that the Slytherins will have another reason to hate me."

"This is great. We'll get to see each other and eat at the same table. Congratulations."

"You should have heard Dumbledore and the hat."

"I bet that was interesting."

"It was."

Draco went on to tell Harry about his conversations with Dumbledore and the sorting hat, until the first Gryffindor entered the common room.

"Harry, let's go. I want to surprise everyone with Dumbledore's announcement today."

"Ok."

The boys entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They ate breakfast, talking animatedly over various things, including whether Draco dating Harry would redeem the Gryffindors in potions class. Finally, all the students had arrived and Dumbledore rose.

"If you would lend me your attention for a brief moment, I wish to inform you of a recent event. One of our students expressed an urge to be resorted and as a result of careful consideration. I acquiesced. Mr. Draco Malfoy has been resorted into Gryffindor and will be joining their house as of today. Enjoy your breakfast and good luck in your class. Thank you."

The talk that followed the announcement was nothing short of amazing. The entire hall erupted as everyone struggled to be heard at the same time. The Gryffindors were the loudest, congratulating Draco on his good luck and sense. Hermione beamed at him and hugged Draco. At the far end of the table, Ron was silent. He didn't know what to make of all this. If Draco was a Gryffindor, he couldn't be all the bad. He had a lot of rethinking to do and he was sure that this was going to end in him apologizing to Harry, Hermione and worst of all Draco. He did not look forward to that.

The next few days were a blur for everyone. Every teacher seemed to be assigning obscene amounts of homework due on the same day. The students were busy and dreaming of the weekend. Everyone was sleep-deprived and tensions were running high, especially among the Gryffindors. The Golden Trio was not back together yet and the unease throughout the house was tangible. Ron was only seen in class and at meals. He never spoke, just did whatever was necessary and then left to go do god knows what. Harry and Draco saw each other all the time, but never as boyfriends. They were too busy doing work and racing to get a few hours of sleep. This combined with Hermione's constant presence left them both irritated. The weekend arrived and by some small miracle, there were only bits and pieces of homework to finish up.

Friday evening, Hermione, Harry and Draco were in the common room. Hermione was rereading Hogwarts: A History again and the two boys were sitting on the couch, just leaning against each other. They appeared to be asleep, but in reality, they were talking and plotting, very quietly.

"On m count, we get up and run away. She'll never notice."

"I'm too tired to run."

"I know, but it's only until we get out of here."

"Fine, I hope this is worth it."

"Harry, at this point, five minutes alone would be worth it."

"You have a point."

"Of course, ok, one…two…three!"

The two boys sprung off the couch, raced out of the common room and through the portrait. Hermione glanced up from her reading, but gave no thought to the sudden flight of here friends when she saw Ron approaching her chair.

"Hi, Hermione, how have you been?"

"Fine, Ron. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I should never have acted the way I did, especially taking my anger out on you."

"You're right."

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, it's just I've always been Harry's friend and Draco's been his enemy. I never expected this and you know how bad I take change. I still want to be your friend and Harry's. I want to learn who Draco is and maybe in time, I can be his friend too. I don't always know when I'm wrong, but this time, even I can see it."

Hermione just looked at him.

"God, Mione, please. I love you." Ron gulped. He had not meant to say that.

"Oh, Ron, what took you so long?"

Hermione leaned forward and Ron saw the tears in her eyes.

"You mean you love me too?"

"Yes."

Ron took Hermione's hands in his and placed a kiss on her cheek, pulling back just enough to gaze into her eyes. She removed her hands and wrapped her arms around Ron and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. He shivered. They were still for a moment, until Ron pulled out of the embrace and led Hermione to the couch, where the cuddled up together. He wiped a few tears that had escaped her control off her face and she rested her head against his chest, smiling softly. The rest of the Gryffindors in the common room saw the two together and the tension in the room seemed to disappear. Soon, everything would be back to normal.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other. Draco took Harry's hand in his and they started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside, we still have two hours before curfew."

The boys walked outside and around the lake. The moon was up and lighting the grounds. Look at the castle, many lights were a glow and both though how eternal the castle seemed. They kept walked, neither wanting to ruin the beauty of the moment with words. It was enough for the time to be together and holding hands without the scrutiny of the whole school. They were just two boys enjoying a moment together, not the savior of the wizarding world or a Malfoy. They savored the other's presence and the lack of demands. After walking for a while, they sat down at the edge of the lake. Harry put his arm around Draco and pulled him down onto the grass. They lay like that for a while, with Draco's head resting on Harry's arm. Draco turned so that he was on his side, facing Harry. Harry did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow, an exploration. It was not passionate or needy, just full of care. It was perfect, a soft settling of lips on each other, sending messages of love and care that it was too soon to speak of. Draco kissed Harry's neck softly, sending chills down his spine. The night air was cool, but neither felt it as they immersed themselves in the other. They stayed like that for some time, until their kisses stopped being soft and became wet and filled with desire. It wasn't until Harry had completely unbuttoned Draco's shirt that they broke apart. Draco stared at Harry, his lips swollen and his face flushed in the moonlight.

"Not here."

"I know, not yet."

"That too."

"We'd better go inside."

Harry was the first to rise and he pulled Draco up. They lingered by the lake and finally turned back to the castle. With arms wrapped around each other's waists, they reached the castle and made their way to the Gryffindor tower. Sighing, they climbed through the portrait and walked into the common room to find Hermione and Ron snuggled against each other and asleep.

"I can't them now. I'm sure we'll be talking to Ron tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

"Ok."

Entering the dorm, Draco looked at his bed and wondered what it would belike to sleep with Harry.

"Can I sleep in your bed, Harry?"

"You want to?"

"Yes."

Harry didn't speak. He just grabbed his pajamas and motioned for Draco to do the same. They changed and Harry went to brush his teeth, Draco following. Harry finished first and when Draco walked into the dorm, a familiar sight greeted him.

Harry was lying in his bed. He pulled back the covers and smiled. Draco returned the smile, walked over and got in bed. He twisted his head over his shoulder and gave Harry a lingering kiss. Harry put his arm Draco and buried his face in Draco's neck."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry."

The next day came early for the Gryffindors. Hermione and Ron woke up, still in the common room. Harry woke up to a warm blond in his bed and the sun just coming up. He got out of bed, pulling Draco with him. He threw on a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. Draco grabbed a light blue sweater and jeans.

"Wait, we're wearing jeans, which means that it is Saturday. Why are we up?"

"Brilliant deductions, Draco. We are up because it is beautiful outside and the sun is barely up. We are going to watch it finish rising, come on."

Walking past the common room, Harry stopped.

"Wait a minute."

He walked in and spoke to Ron and Hermione for a few minutes. When he walked out, they were following.

"Draco, I'm sorry for being an ass. I can't say that I'm ok with all of this, but Harry is and will always be my best friends, just like Hermione and if they trust you then I have to learn to as well.

"It's ok, Ron. I understand. You have no reason to be my friend, but I hope that we will be able to work out our differences for Harry. He needs us both."

"Thanks guys. Let's go or we'll miss the sun coming up."

The foursome watched the sunrise from the Astronomy tower, each filled for the first time with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING: SLASH TOWARD THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Please make my life and review. You were all amazing on the earlier chapters and I don't know if the last chapter sucked or if no one wanted to review. So PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.

Draco hadn't seen Harry all day and he was pissed. It was their unspoken agreement that Saturdays were spent together on some form of a date, but today, Draco had woken up without the usual warmth of Harry snuggled up to him. First, he had thought that Harry had gone to the bathroom or flying or the common room, but after waiting for an hour and then embarking on a search of the school, Draco concluded that Harry had disappeared. He spent the day moping around after brushing Hermione and Ron off when they didn't know where Harry was. Finally, he decided to panic. It was at dinner that the mysterious missing Harry appeared, sporting tight black pants, a green button down shirt and dragon hide boots. Draco had to restrain himself from jumping up to either punch Harry or hug him. He couldn't decide whether he was angrier or more relieved to see Harry.

"Hey, Draco."

Anger won out and Draco turned to Hermione, starting a conversation about potions class.

"Draco, I can explain."

"No need, Potter. I shouldn't expect anything else from you."

At the sound of Potter, Harry jerked back as if Draco had thrown cold water all over him. He blinked as tears began to sting his eyes. He got up and slowly walked out of the Great Hall and up to his room where Draco's bed was covered in red and pink petals. There were some muggle chocolate kisses strewn about the bed. A parchment sat propped up against Draco's pillows and written on it in beautiful calligraphy was:

My dearest Dragon,

Each kiss represents one hundred times I imagined pressing my lips against your's today. Each rose petal is for every time I thought of brushing my fingers against your cheek or running them through your hair. You're all I can think about and so I ask you to consider accompanying me to the Halloween Ball. If your answer is yes, you will find me waiting by the lake.

Yours,

Harry

Harry crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. He blew out the candles that he had levitated around the bed and then grabbed his cloak and broom. Rushing out of the Gryffindor tower, he made his way for the quidditch pitch.

Draco watched Harry leave the Hall, but did not follow. He finished his dinner and made his way to the dorm, sure that Harry would be waiting for him. The sight that greeted him was shocking. Guilt washed over him as he realized what Harry must have spent the day doing. Spotting the ball of paper on the ground, he picked it up and began to read.

Shit! You really messed up this time, Draco. You know Harry wouldn't do something like leave you all day unless it was to surprise you later. Why do you always have to jump to conclusions and act like an ass? Damn it. You'd better go find Harry and prepare yourself for one of the best apologies you've ever made.

Hell, he should have known when he saw Harry dressed up that something was going on. Sure, Harry dressed well, but that combination? Those tight pants were obviously for his benefit, not to mention the walk. Harry was flaunting himself. Harry only did that to drive Draco crazy, after he found out how much it turned the blonde on. Oh well, where would Harry be? Certainly, not at the lake. He noticed the blank space that was usually home to Harry's broom. Draco immediately ran out to the quidditch pitch. Harry was there, speeding around in the sky, diving to the ground, almost vertically. Draco's heart was in his throat until Harry pulled out of the dive and came to a steady glide with just his toes brushing the grass. Seeing Draco, he stopped and dismounted, but didn't come any closer.

"Harry."

"I thought it was Potter."

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"Really? That's great, Draco. Forgive me if I don't rush over and throw myself at you. I'm a little tired of doing that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I was worried and I missed you. I was so mad when you walked in like nothing had happened."

"You should have trusted me."

"You, of all people, shouldn't be lecturing me on trust."

Harry stiffened and squared his shoulders.

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Harry, please, I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry. I really am. The bed was beautiful. I'd love to go to the ball with you and I don't want to fight. I'm just so afraid that this will turn out to be a dream. When I woke up this morning, it was like waking up without a piece of myself. It scares me that I'm so dependent on you. I imagined so many things happening to you, ranging from you wanting to break up with me to Voldemort. Please, Harry, I'm falling in love with you."

Draco lifted his gaze from the ground while uttering his last words with tears trickling from his eyes to find that Harry was in the same predicament, but with a crooked smile on his face.

"You always were slower than me."

Confusion clothed Draco's face.

"I'm already in love with you."

Draco smiled through his tears as Harry walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace. Kissing his cheeks, his jaw and finally his mouth, his kiss was desperate, filled with the need to reassure himself that Draco was there. It was filled with love and apology. Draco clung to Harry, the same emotions and need overwhelming him. At last they broke apart and stood Draco's head on Harry's shoulder and Draco tenderly kissing Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say this sooner, but I was afraid. Harry, I'm not falling, I've fallen. I love you."

Harry just pulled Draco closer and whispered in his ear, "And I, you."

They didn't move for a while, just glad to have the other back and have made it through their first fight, stronger than before.

Harry walked into the room and Draco gasped. He was wearing tight leather pants, silver chains dangling, and leather boots to match. His black dress shirt was tight and the first two buttons undone. His hair was perfectly gelled into its sexiest just shagged look and a small silver hoop shone in his ear, matching a chain with a modest emerald pendant hanging around his neck. His eyes stood out more than usual, as they seemed to reflect the glittering gem. Harry continued walking up to Draco, only to press a searing kiss to the blonde's lips before drawing back.

"Like it?"

Draco blinked and grabbing Harry pushed him against the wall, fiercely kissing him and dthen moving to bite his neck.

"Dragon, enough, I don't want to have to put a concealment charm on my neck because you couldn't keep your teeth to yourself for five minutes."

"Harry, let's skip the ball. There are so many better things we could do with our time."

"Draco, we are going to the ball. I look too good not to."

At this Draco started.

"When did you decide to take over my role as the arrogant one?"

"I was just kidding. You're looking pretty good, yourself."

"I thought so too, until I saw you. I thought we had to wear robes tonight."

"Well they didn't make it a rule and I didn't see why we should wear dress robes on Halloween.

"Good point, I'll just go change then."

"If you aren't done in five minutes, I'm leaving."

"Five minutes? There is no way that I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Four minutes and forty five seconds remaining."

At this Draco squeaked and ran into his room. Harry could hear the sounds of him frantically pulling things out of his trunk. Ten minutes later, Draco emerged.

"I hate you. I needed at least five more minutes."

"Draco, shut up. You look great."

Draco was wearing gray slacks with a perfectly tailored red dress shirt. His hair was loose around his face and he wore a plain silver chain. In black dress shoes, he was the picture of elegance.

"I'm not sure if I look good enough for you, now."

"Harry, let's go. If we looked any better, we'd be covered in the drool of adoring fans all night."

"When you put it like that I have the urge to put on some sweats."

"Don't you dare."

The boys left and went to meet Hermione in the common room. She was wearing a light purple robe that seemed to wink with silver embroidery. Her hair was straight and trailed down her back, tied by a ribbon that matched her dress.

"Mione, you look great."

"Thanks, you and Draco look incredible as well."

Ron walked in.

"Mione, you are gorgeous."

"Thanks, Ron, you look very handsome."

Ron blushed. He was wearing plain black robes and slacks.

"She's right, mate."

"Well, I don't compare to you. Why aren't you wearing dress robes?"

"Didn't want to."

The foursome left Gryffindor and made their way to the Great Hall.

The dance floor was empty when the four Gryffindors walked in. The few people that had already arrived were too afraid to go out by themselves. Ron felt the same way. He led Hermione over to the punch bowl, got her a drink and sat down next to Dean and Seamus, who had come together. Seamus was trying to persuade his date to come dance with him, but Dean refused to go until someone else did. However, Harry and Draco felt none of the reluctance that their peers did. A slow sensuous song came on and Harry bowed to Draco.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

"The honor is all mine."

The two boys walked out into the middle of the floor, hands clasped. Harry put his hands on Draco's hips and Draco slid his up Harry's arms and around his neck. The two began to dance in time to the music, slowly swaying back and forth, until Harry pulled Draco closer. There was no space between them as they agonizingly rubbed their bodies together. Draco placed a chaste, but lingering kiss on Harry's lips and Harry shivered.

"We should do this without the audience sometime," Draco purred.

"You won't get any protests from me."

They continued to dance under the unwavering stares of their classmates. The song faded away into a much faster techno song.

"Let's get a drink. I don't think I can take being watched for another song."

"I agree, however, if by the time we finish our drinks, no one has gotten up the courage to go dance, we go back."

"If we go back, we force Ron to dance with Hermione."

"If we humiliate my best friend, we leave the ball early and dance our last dance in private."

"Deal, oh and for the record that was already a part of my plan."

Muttering something about sneaky ex-Slytherins, Harry poured Draco and himself some punch.

Luckily for Ron, Seamus had dragged Dean off to dance and others had followed. There was a good sized crowd on the floor and Draco was just as willing to dance as Harry was eager to. The two had just made it to the middle of the crowd when Seamus appeared.

"Harry, I know you won't mind, so I'll just be stealing Draco here for a dance. I'll return him soon."

Before Harry could respond, a panicked Draco was being led away by the Irishman. Dean stood next to him, mouth open.

"Well that was very nice of him. Come on, Dean, we might as well dance together as it appears that your date has stolen mine."

"Actually, I would love to sit down, if you don't mind. Seamus has been dragging me around all night and I'm not too fond of dancing."

"It's quite all right, Dean, I'll just go ask Hermione."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Dean walked over with Harry and took the seat that Hermione had been occupying next to Ron.

"Having fun, Hermione?"

"I'd have a lot more fun if Ron would just stop being shy and dance with me, you?"

"I'm sorry. Personally, I'd be having a lot more if an overly enthused Seamus hadn't absconded with Draco."

"Absconded?"

"Well, he didn't have my permission and he certainly didn't ask Draco's either?"

Hermione burst out laughing and Harry joined in as he realized what he had been saying.

"Come on, let's go dance."

The two danced a few songs together and Hermione commented on how much Harry had improved since the ball during their fourth year.

"Thank you. Over the summer, I went to a couple muggle clubs and found that I had not only grown into my body, but actually had a bit of natural gracefulness. Of course, it helped that some of the guys I met there were pretty good teachers."

"Harry, you constantly surprise me, I feel like I'm still piecing together your life and you, bit by bit."

"You know, Harry, Hermione is quite right. You certainly don't volunteer the whole story very often, do you?"

"Draco, you survived!"

"Yes, and thankfully, I also escaped. Let's go, Harry, I have had enough of this ball to last a lifetime."

"Your wish is my command, blondie. I enjoyed dancing with you, Hermione, now go make Ron do his job as your boyfriend."

Draco murmured a strange spell under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I put a shield around Hermione's feet so that Ron couldn't stop on them. I had my share of that when dancing with Pansy at some of the family balls."

Hermione gave Draco a hug.

"Please teach me that sometime."

"I will, not get off of me and get the red haired menace so that Harry and I can be on our way."

Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Ron and convincing him that it would be in his best interest to dance.

Satisfied, Draco and Harry left the ball and made for the dormitories. Harry led Draco out of the hall and up to the dorms. He stopped at the portrait hole.

"Wait here."

"Why?"

"Just wait."

Harry went in and came back a few minutes with a bag. He took Draco's hand and putting his finger to his lips, motioned for Draco to be silent. Harry then walked away from the Gryffindor Tower. A little while later, he stopped.

"Harry, there is nothing here."

"Be quiet for a moment."

And with that the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Inside, a large black couch almost identical to the one in Harry and Draco's dream reality could be seen sitting in front of a glass table. On the table there were strawberries and behind the table was a fireplace all ablaze. There was some soft music playing.

"How? When? This is amazing."

"it's the Room of Requirement and this is what I required."

"Well, I believe it is time for our last dance."

"Yes, the audience-free last dance."

"This gets better and better."

Draco shivered as Harry took his hand and kissed each of his fingertips. Harry then took Draco's hands and placed one on his shoulder and wrapped the other around his neck so that Draco's fingers just reached the ends of his hair. They swayed back and forth to the music; their dancing more of a moving embrace, however for both, it was more intense than any of their previous moves. Draco lifted his hand and pushed aside the collar of Harry's shirt. He leaned forward and buried his face in Harry's neck, kissing it gently. Harry leaned his head back with a sigh, his hands resting on Draco's hips. Draco worked his way up Harry's neck and across his jaw to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry's hands, no longer still, unbuttoned Draco's shirt and slipped inside to touch smooth, warm skin. There was no battling for dominance in their kiss, as both were too absorbed in new sensations to maintain control. As Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt, Harry directed him toward the couch. Pulling him down on top, Harry broke the kiss and reached for a strawberry and fed it to Draco who in taking the berry also took the opportunity to taste Harry's fingers.

"I want some."

Draco reached for the bowl, but Harry caught his hand.

"I have a better idea."

Capturing Draco's lips in a kiss, Harry smiled.

"Delicious."

Draco blushed and avoided further comments by kissing Harry. Hands roamed, but when Harry's ghosted over Draco's erection, Draco stilled.

"We don't have to do anything more, if you don't want to."

Draco looked at Harry and saw more than lust in his eyes. He saw love and concern. Smiling, he kissed his boyfriend.

"I want to."

Slowly, Harry unbuckled Draco's belt and unzipped his trousers. Slipping them off, but leaving Draco's boxers intact, he began to kiss Draco's stomach and ribs. He took a nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He repeated the process with the other nipple, all the while enjoying little moans of pleasure coming deep from within Draco. His fingers trailed across Draco's stomach, tracing a line from his navel down to the waistband of his boxers. Draco's breathing became heavy and there was a sharp intake of breath as Harry pulled down the boxers and gingerly ran a fingertip down Draco's erection. This caused Draco to arch upward, giving a quiet moan. As if he was afraid that Harry would disappear, he tangled one hand in Harry's hair. Harry smiled and leaned forward. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Draco and slowly slid the hot length into his mouth. Draco gasped and writhed beneath him. He thrust up into Harry's wet mouth as Harry began to pull away. Holding Draco's hips, Harry scraped his teeth lightly down Draco and taking him in his mouth, he began to set a steady rhythm. His hands moved from Draco's hips to whisper across his inner thighs and settled back down on the slim curves, as he increased the pace. Draco cried out as he came into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed and Draco lay still, the aftermath of his orgasm settling. Harry placed his head on Draco's stomach, unsure of what Draco would want him to do. Opening his eyes and sensing Harry's unease, Draco sat up and putting a few fingers under Harry's chin drew him up and gave him a lazy, sloppy, sated kiss. Harry settled behind Draco and wrapping an arm around him, kissed his shoulder blades.

"What about you, Harry?"

"Some other time, tonight was my treat to you."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Draco."

"Oh, Harry, I love you too."

Thinking for a moment, Harry reached around for the newly appeared blanket and covered himself and Draco. Spooning around the blonde, he began to doze off.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, my Dragon."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A little shorter than I like, but the next chapter needed to be separate. This is a little fluff, but you should know what that means: the shit is about to hit the fan. Points for anyone who can explain the aspects of Blaise's tattoo in a review! It's not complicated, really, just something I had fun with. What can I say, I'm easily amused. Please continue with the reviews because they only mean that I'll update sooner. So to conclude as usual: Read, REVIEW and enjoy. Much love.

Draco woke up feeling warmer and safer than he could ever remember feeling. Sometime in the night, the couch had shifted into a bed, giving them more room to move, however, the two were still entangled. Harry had rolled on his back at some point and Draco had followed. He lay partially on top of Harry. Blushing, he realized that he was naked while Harry still wore his pants. Their legs were wrapped together and Draco had his right arm flung over Harry. Drawing away carefully, so as not to wake the other boy, Draco found his boxers on the floor and pulled them on. He then got back on the bed and lie there just watching Harry, memorizing every little detail from the length of Harry's eyelashes to the freckle on his little toe. He was more than a little turned on by the sight and unable to resist, lent over and licked Harry's arm. Harry didn't move. Growing bolder, Draco began to lick trails all over Harry's arms and what he could reach of his side, chest and stomach. As Draco began to lick around a pulse point on Harry's neck, he suddenly found himself pinned under one smirking Harry Potter.

"Did you really think that I could sleep through all of that?"

"No, I knew that you were faking."

"Right, that's why you stared at me all morning."

"Hey! It wasn't all morning."

"And then to violate someone you thought was asleep! Draco, Draco, Draco, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me return the favor from last night."

"You know that sounds like a fair punishment. It will teach you a lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"To always follow through with what you start."

An hour and a very satisfied Harry later, Draco was snuggled up in Harry's arms.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"What's in the bag?"

"Bag?"

"The one you were carrying last night."

"Nothing for you."

"Well that proves there must be something. I mean if this room is as great as you say it is then why would you need to bring anything?"

"You ruin surprises."

"Shut up and go get the bag."

"Fine."

Harry crawled off the bed and walked to the door where he had put the bag the night before.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from outside the door. Without thinking about what or who it could be or how he was attired (wearing only a pair of blue cotton boxers), Harry opened the door and stepped outside. His foot connected with something that was solid and judging from the sound it made, alive. Looking down he saw over six feet of thin, muscular man on the floor, topped off with the unmistakable Weasley hair.

"Harry, I love you and all, but would you please remove your foot from the middle of my back?"

"Fred!"

"Last time I checked that was me."

Harry helped the twin up and was immediately smothered by a hug.

"Nice outfit, have they changed the dress codes since the last time I was here?"

Harry blushed slightly.

"Uh-Oh, I think someone's been using the room of requirement for more than academic reasons. I'm proud; at least you're still disregarding the rules, even if you aren't tormenting others. Seriously though, I would think after all the time you spent with George and I, you would have picked up something."

"Oh, but I did, and I promise you that someone else can vouch for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's just say that I'm as good with one broomstick as another."

Fred laughed.

"I'll think we'll avoid the interrogation as to who could vouch for you."

"What? When have you ever stopped being nosy?"

"Never," and with that, Fred pushed Harry to the side and ran into the Room of Requirement.

"Malfoy!"

Harry groaned.

"Harry! Help!"

Picking himself up off the ground where he had fallen, Harry scrambled into the room and slammed the door shut. Looking in the direction of the bed, he stopped in his track and burst out laughing. Draco was tied to the bed and Fred was standing next to him, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Fred, I was planning on doing that later anyway."

Draco gasped and Fred moaned.

"Oh god, you're sleeping with Malfoy?"

"Not exactly, but close enough."

"Why?"

"He's not what you think. He's not evil. He's actually really nice. He was resorted into Gryffindor. He's a great kisser among other things. He's hot. His ass is really nice. He loves me."

"He does what?"

"He loves me. I love him too."

"I can't believe it was that easy to get you to say, almost ruins my fun."

"What?"

"Ron already told me about Draco and you. Plus, George and I had a bet going on who you would date next and he bet Draco because the passion was there. I guess he knew you a lot better than I did."

"You know, I'm still here, tied to the bed."

"And?"

"Aren't you going to untie me?"

"No."

"Harry, make him untie me or I promise there will not be a repeat performance of this morning."

"Fred, do what the man says."

Fred grinned.

"Fine, but there will be a price to pay." He untied Draco and then summoned clothes for both of them. Harry and Draco got dressed and stood watching Fred.

"Well, now that that's done. Come on, Harry, I'm stealing you for the day." Fred grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him to the door. Harry struggled to escape and looked at Draco who stood there not believing what was going on.

"Fred, let go of me. This is my day with Draco."

"Too bad, I told you there would be a price to pay if I let Draco go."

"When will I learn to listen?"  
"Weasley! You would do well to release Harry now. I'm not in the habit of letting my boyfriends spend time with their ex-boyfriends."

At this, Fred stopped.

"I never dated Harry."

"Right and I wasn't in Slytherin."

"I didn't. George did."

"It's true, Draco. We let people think that we were a threesome to protect Fred's relationship from being discovered."

"Why would you have to hide his relationship?"

"It was with a Slytherin."

"I don't believe you."

"Have you ever wondered why Blaise won't tell you what his tattoo means?"

"You're Wred?"

"Yes."

"Interesting, but you still aren't taking Harry with you."

"Why not?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, you freed him from your grip and he left the room while you talked about Blaise."

"He did pick up a lot from us then."

"Obviously, now why don't you go find Blaise? I'm sure that he'd be glad to spend the day entertaining you."

"Well that was my plan for this evening, but I suppose I can change it. I'm sure we can find something to keep up busy."

"I'll bet you can. You might want to warn George about me."

"Not to worry, he's in Romania visiting another brother."

"Well as lovely as this has been, I'm off. I'm sure that Harry's just stepping in the shower and I'd love to get there before he finishes."

Draco walked out leaving Fred chuckling behind him.

"Harry's certainly found his match."

Unfortunately for Draco and Harry, Draco was too late to catch his boyfriend in the shower. In fact, Harry was not only out of the shower, but dressed and on the bed reading one of his textbooks.

"Damn!"

Harry looked up, "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I was too late. You're already out of the shower."

Harry chuckled. "Well, you're about to get in one so that means I can follow you, right?"

"I suppose, but now the element of surprise is gone."

"I have an idea."

Harry got off the bed.

"Get whatever clothes you want to wear."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to pay a visit to the Prefect's bathroom."

Ron had told Harry the password and for the first time that year, he made use of it. Inside the bathroom, Harry turned on the taps to the big bath as well as one of the bubble baths. Draco began to undress, but Harry stopped him.

"Let me."

Harry undressed Draco and led him to the bath. He then stripped to his boxers and put a towel on the edge of the tub. Sitting down with Draco between his legs, Harry began to massage Draco's shoulders and neck. He picked up a cloth and washed what he could reach of Draco and then handed Draco the cloth so he could finish.

"Duck your head under the water."

Draco did as Harry ordered and came up to Harry's hands gently massaging his hair. Harry worked the shampoo through the blonde strands and taking a pitcher he had transfigured, he rinsed Draco's hair. He repeated the process with conditioner.

"Harry, this feels so good."

"Good, love, I want you to always feel this way."

Draco got out of the tub and Harry dried his face with a towel first and kissed Draco on the cheek. He then finished drying Draco and dressed. Gathering up Draco's things, Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and walked him back to the dorms. Sitting down together on the bed, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Harry, that was so sweet. You took care of me for no reason."

"I like taking care of you, Dray. Now turn around so I can comb your hair."

Draco turned around and Harry began to comb his hair. The two boys rested in peace, the only sound being contented sighs.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just call me Dray?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't' know. I guess it just seemed right. If you don't like it, I won't call you it."

"No, I like it. I was just wondering what you were going to end up calling me. So far, I've been Malfoy, Draco, my dragon, love, Dray and probably a few others that I missed.

"Well you're no longer Malfoy, but I'll probably call you all of the others at times."

"Why?"

"I guess because all of the names have different connotations to me. I mean you're my dragon when it comes to passion or possession or intense feelings. You're Dray when we're just together, but you can still feel a connection, like now. You're Draco when it comes to being around other people or casual conversation. Of course, I'll probably switch these around all the time, but those are the base meanings. I suppose I call you love whenever. It's more casual, but I would never have called you that before I told you that I loved you."

"Harry, this is too confusing."

"I know."

"Oh well, at least I like all the names and I love you."

Harry muttered a drying charm for Draco's hair.

"I love you too."

Draco yawned.

"You know, I never had anyone do that for me."

"No one has ever bathed you?"

"No, as a Malfoy you grow up very quickly. I don't remember my mother ever giving me a bath or combing my hair."

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's ok. I'm not upset. I liked having you do it."

Harry pulled Draco closer to him and rested his arms around Draco's midsection. He kissed the top of Draco's head and the two were silent for a while, each yawning occasionally. By the fifth yawn Draco sighed.

"Let's go to sleep. We were up half the night and then early this morning as well."

"You'll get no complaints from me."

Harry released Draco. They climbed off the bed so that they could pull back the covers and then closing the curtains they stretched out. Draco snuggled up to Harry and moved so that his head was on Harry's chest. Harry draped the arm that Draco wasn't lying on around the blonde. Getting warmer and sleepier by the minute, the two boys were just about to drift off when Draco raised his head a bit.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"It's not night, Draco"

"Ok, good nap then."

"Why do we need to say anything? We could just go to sleep."

"You started it. You always say goodnight to me."

"Ok, well, good nap then."

"Good nap, Harry."

Harry chuckled.

"You know, you've woken me up now."

"Be quiet and maybe you'll go back to sleep, besides, you aren't allowed to say anything after we say goodnight or good nap or whatever else. Not to mention, it was your fault to begin with. You're the one who corrected my goodnight."

"Oh for the love of…good nap."

"Good nap."

And with that complicated ritual taken care of, the boys settled down to sleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HEY GUYS? WHAT'S UP WITH THE LACK OF REVIEWS? Thanks to those that did review. Read, review and enjoy. Much Love!

Draco woke up as a fist slammed into his face.

"What the fuck?"

Harry was writhing in the bed, his face contorted with pain. His muscles were all tensed and the scar on his forehead was an angry red color. He continued kicking about the bed, but Draco ignored the repeated blows he received in his attempts to calm Harry.

"Harry! Harry, love, please wake up. Harry!" Draco's voice reached hysteric proportions as Ron and Seamus came running into the dorms.

"Help me."

Ron and Seamus grabbed hold of Harry's legs as Draco threw himself on top of Harry and lay there. The three boys were able to control his limbs, but Harry's face was frozen in pain. Draco lay there and began to whisper in his ear.

"Harry, love, I'm here. Dray's here. You're at Hogwarts; you can relax. You're safe. I've got you and I won't let you go. Come back to me, Harry. Harry, I love you. Ron and Seamus are here too. We've got you."

Harry's muscles began to loosen as Draco spoke. Carefully, the other two boys let go of Harry and when they saw that his movements had stopped; they crept out of the dorm. Gradually, Harry's anguished visage transformed into a look of pure exhaustion and he opened his eyes.

"Dray?"

"I'm here, Harry."

"Dray, go get some parchment."

"What?"

"I've got to write to Dumbledore. I had a vision."

"You're a Seer?"

"Not exactly, please just get the parchment and a quill."

"Ok, but you will explain this to me later."

"I promise."

Laboriously, Harry scribbled a note to Dumbledore.

Headmaster,  
I have just woken from a vision. Voldemort will attack Diagon Alley, specifically Ollivander's on November 23rd. I saw him telling Wormtail of this plan. You had better send Poppy to Professor Snape, as he is severely injured. The Dark Lord suspects him of working for you and I would advise that he give up his role as a spy. The next meeting may be his last.

Please do not send anyone to fetch me. I will come to your office at some point in the evening or tomorrow, depending on when I am rid of the effects. Do not worry, I am fine. Draco is here and this time, I will not forget to put up my barriers before I go to sleep.  
Harry.

"Dray, I'm sorry to ask this, but can you please take this to Hedwig, Dumbledore needs to get this five minutes ago."

"Of course, Harry."

"Thank you for that and before, please hurry back."

Harry lay back in the bed after Draco left. He stared out of the window as he thought. It was time to fight and end it all. He would either save the world or die. Absently wandering in his mind, Harry began to think about Hermione and Ron, wishing he could protect them. Protect. Draco. Draco was in more danger than anyone was. He was Harry's most loved thing. Voldemort would no doubt use him to get to Harry, taking perverse pleasure in a torturing a traitor and the Boy Who Lived's love. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'm back, Harry. Dumbledore sent a pain killing potion for you."

"Thanks, Draco."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me Draco."

"Oh, I guess the vision."

"Harry, don't do that. I can tell when you are withdrawing from me."

"Draco, I need to say something and I need you to listen."

"Harry, think before you speak, I know that tone. You're about to say something stupid."

"Draco, we should do this anymore."

"I told you to think."

"Be quiet. You are in such danger just being here with me. Voldemort will use you to get to me. He will torture you for your refusal to take the Mark and for being mine. I don't want to be the reason you aren't safe. I don't want you to suffer for me. I have to protect you. I love you too much to let you get hurt."

"Harry, you're forgetting something. I'm a dragon. I only listen when I want to and I love you too much to listen to that or let you hurt me by leaving me."

"You don't understand, Draco."

"I do and I won't go or end this. It won't help. I'll still be the thing you love most. Don't look at me like that, I know you're thinking about the fourth year tournament. Even if you give me up, I'll still love you more than anything. I'll still fight next to you and I'll still risk myself for you. All that would change would be that we would both be miserable, instead of being together and strong."

Harry began to cry.

"Dray, you don't understand. I might die."

Draco lay down next to Harry and gathered him in his arms.

"I don't care how much that would hurt. I'd rather have five minutes with you than nothing. It will be something for me to cherish the rest of my life."

"But Dray…"

"Harry, stop talking. You know I'll win this."

"I know, but you need to know the consequences, and you need to have the choice. Never forget that you can leave. Even if you do, I'll be there if I survive and you want me."

"Harry, I won't leave. I'll always want you."

"Dray."

"Harry."

"Fine."

"Good, now take your potion and go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to be with you. I need to be with you and my friends. Who knows how much longer I'll be able to do that?"

"Harry, don't talk like that. You will make it through because you have so much to live for that Voldemort doesn't have. All he has is hate. You have love."

"You are the first to make me believe I have a chance. Thank you for staying."

"I love you, Harry."

"Go get the bag."

"What?"

"It's under the bed."

Draco crawled off the bed and got the bag from underneath. While he did that, Harry sat up and wiped his wet eyes on his sleeve.

"Here it is."

"I wanted to give this to you last night, but obviously I got caught up in other things. It is a promise for the future. Draco, you have been so much to me. You've been my enemy, my friend, and now my love. I want to be with you forever. Will you promise to be mine for as long as this lasts? Will you commit to this relationship?"

With that Harry opened the box that he had taken out of the bag nestled inside wine-colored velvet was a slim silver promise ring. Draco picked it up and inside Harry had inscribed.

"I promise to love you, my Dragon. Yours, Harry."

"It was meant to be a promise ring, but it means more now. It's a promise that I will be there for you after the war and by wearing it, I ask that you promise to do the same. I promise that we will always give this relationship a chance."

"Harry, it is beautiful. Of course, I will wear it. I offer you the same promise."

The two leaned in for a kiss; both finding the other with wet cheeks from the tears that had been shed as Harry spoke. Draco broke away and chuckled softly.

"What a day! First this morning, the Fred, the bath, your vision, you trying to break up with me and finally asking me to promise myself to you, next time you decide to do something like this let me know so that I can prepare myself. I have experienced way too many emotions for one day."

Harry laughed.

"I never could do things the easy way."

"Obviously not, let's go out. We should share this day with our friends. We haven't spent time with time with them in ages and knowing what we do, we need to change that. They should be a part of our lives too."

"Thanks, Dray, I know you're doing this for me."

"No, Harry, I'm doing this for us."

Draco took Harry's hand and led him out into the common room where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean were gathered. They sat down on the couch and spent the afternoon getting to know their friends again."

After dinner, Harry left to talk to Dumbledore. It was way past curfew when he returned. His body spoke of weariness, but his eyes held their normal light. He was the picture of a hero, tired, but still standing strong, leading the way to victory. He walked into the common room to find everyone waiting for him. Draco got up and walked over to Harry.

He whispered, "Are you ok?"

Harry replied as quietly, "I'm fine. Do me a favor. I'm going to turn that chair around so its back is to the fire and then sit in it. I need you to do the same with the other chair, but don't speak. I have to talk to them as a leader tonight, not a friend."

Draco watched Harry as he spoke and saw how much it pained him to be forced into this situation of power. He nodded once and headed off to fix his chair. Harry did the same. The other Gryffindors watched in silence, knowing that something was up when Harry and Draco whispered and the usual affection displayed between the two was missing. Because of this, Harry had nothing to do, but begin speaking.

"I'm glad that you're all here. Please don't interrupt me during this because it is going to be difficult to explain and I only want to say it once. I get visions of Voldemort's actions because of the connection we have through my scar. Today, I saw Voldemort planning to attack Diagon Alley. He will attack Ollivander's in November. Professor Snape, our spy, has been discovered and we are left in the dark now. Apparently, Ollivander's is a sensitive spot to attack because if too much magic is released around the wands, they have the potential to self-destruct, releasing huge amounts of energy. This energy is dangerous to wizards because as it is used in wands to focus and stabilize magic, it will do the same to a wizard if they come into too much contact. The wizard's magic will either be sealed and he will be unable to use it or it will be released in the next spell cast. Either way, the wizard can no longer perform magic. Voldemort has found a way to protect his death eaters from this, but we do not know what it is. We are now left with less than a month to find some way to protect ourselves from this magic. Professor Snape is working on this. The rest of the preparation will involve forming plans and training. I will enter training on Monday, as will the rest of you. We will be removed from classes and be taught various spells, muggle combat and several other things. Any questions so far?"

Even Hermione was too overwhelmed to think of one.

"Ok, if you think of any feel free to ask after I explain the last part of this. It has been decided that I will mark those you that wish to be marked. My mark will include protection spells as well as give me the ability to mind speak with any of you. I will not be able to send pain through it like Voldemort. I will be able to send a short shock through it to summon you, but it will not hurt to receive. I will also be able to remove it, but no one else will unless I die. If that was to happen, all of the marks will fade. You do not have to make a decision this week because I will need that much time to develop this spell. Professor Snape will be the first to receive a mark as protection against Voldemort so you will be able to see one before you decide. If you wish to talk to me separately about this, you are welcome to. I'll ask one last time for tonight, though you are welcome to come to me at a later time. Any questions?"

In the silence, a small voice belonging to Neville was raised.

"Do we have a chance?"

"Yes, we have much more than a chance. A wise person told me today why. He said that we have everything to live for while Voldemort has nothing. All he has is hate. We have love. I believe him and I promise you that I will be there to make sure each and every one of you has a chance."

The girls had tears in their eyes. The guys looked at Harry with pride. Draco watched with the same look in his eyes. They were joined together in pride. Looking around, it was clear that Harry was the embodiment of their hope. He was everything good. The others were in awe that this Harry was their friend, but they were proud. He would lead them and they would win. They had to. They had everything to lose. Harry looked at each one and asked one last question.

"Will you follow me?"

Ron was the first to rise. He walked up to Harry, who stood.

"I will follow you."

"Thank you, Ron."

He then gave Harry a hug.

"Thank you."

One by one, the others followed his example, the last being Draco.

"I will follow you, always. I love you."

"And I, you, thank you, Draco."

Draco hugged Harry and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Harry remained standing.

"Thank you all, without you I would have no reason to fight. On Monday, we begin our training. Please make good use of tomorrow because it will be your last free day until after the war. Goodnight."

Harry left and went to the dormitories, Draco following. They got ready for bed without a sound and got into Harry's bed together.

"You were amazing, love."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You were there, that's all that matters. I love you, Dray."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, my Dragon."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is probably not so fun, but I wanted to separate it from the next one. There will be one or two more chapters and an epilogue to this fic. Please review. I don't care if you talk about my story. You can tell me about your day, your love life, your dinner, your dog, something that annoys you. Anyway would be great, just a little hey there are people reading this story note. Much love and as always read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

The Gryffindors spent the next day saying goodbye. They didn't know that that was what they were doing, but they were. Individually, they went to their favorite places in the castle and stared at them, replaying the past in their head.

Ron went out onto the quidditch pitch and thought of his time as keeper for the Gryffindors. He kicked off the ground and flew around the pitch several times. He had quit the team as had Harry and Ginny. They could no longer play with their classmates. A few minutes later, he left and headed back into the castle.

Neville went to the greenhouses and did a few last chores for Professor Sprout. He smiled fondly as he listed the names of the various plants in his head. He remembered how excited he had been when he had discovered that he had a talent for growth.

Ginny went to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets and sat there, staring at the tiny snake. She fueled her anger at Voldemort and her love of Harry. She went to the Entrance Hall and remembered walking into Hogwarts, her first day. She stood and relieved her joy at finally being allowed to follow her brothers.

Dean went out on the grounds, kicking a football and remembering the day he had taught his friends the sport. He watched an old game being played and remembered playing it at home with his muggle friends. He sat down on the ground and lost himself in thoughts of his years at school.

Seamus went to the Room of Requirement and thought of the DA meetings that had occurred last year. He remembered how good it felt to have others see him as more than comic relief. He left the room and wandered through the halls, explored every nook and cranny not sure if he would have the chance to do it again.

Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room. He thought of all his new friends and the happiness he had discovered this year. He replayed old conversations in his head and all the times he had just sat in Harry's arms.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and in her mind it was covered in the decorations of the fourth year ball. She smiled as she recalled how she had felt when for the first time the school had seen her as more than a know-it-all. She laughed slightly as she thought of Ron's face when he had seen her.

Harry sat in his dorm and watched phantom images of all of his friends and the laughter they had shared. He remembered waking on his first Christmas with presents. He thought about his life now and how this room had become his home. He smiled as he thought of cuddling with Draco on his bed. He got up and walked out of the room.

Hermione and Ron met in the library. They took each other's hand. Both recognized the place as the beginning of their friendship. They had been in and out of the books more than anyone had. They stood as saw the new first years living the same lives they had.

Ginny and Neville met outside the quidditch lockers. It was the sight of their first kiss. They reenacted the memory.

Seamus and Dean met outside of the potions class. They had argued about the seriousness of their relationship there. Dean wanting Seamus to stop treating him like the boy he snogged when he was bored. They had developed a strong relationship after that day.

Draco and Harry met on the quidditch pitch where they had first argued and confessed their love for each other.

After a while, the couples met in the common room. They didn't talk until bed when a round of goodnights was murmured.

The next morning training began. The group was separated. Two people were trained as partners and had their lessons together. The partners became Ginny and Dean, Seamus and Ron, Hermione and Neville and Harry and Draco. Everyone was confused. Why had Harry and Draco remained a couple while the others had not? Harry answered the questions before anyone had the chance to ask it.

"Your partners were picked to suit your strengths. You will find you compliment one another. The other reason for the arrangement is so that in battle, you will not worry so extensively about your partner. While you will care, he or she will not be the person you hold closest to your heart. This will make it harder for you to be blinded while on the field. If your partner is injured, it will be easier to be rational and make the best decision if you are less clouded by love. I know it is hard for you to understand because you are still partnered with one of the people that you care most about, but trust me there is a difference, no matter how slight."

"Why are you paired with Draco?"

"Unfortunately, in our case, we compliment each other too well to separate. Our magic does not support any other person's and we would only weaken another partner. Draco is the only one strong enough to ground me and vice versa. Now, here is the schedule. Each lesson will be an hour and a half long, between lesson there will be a thirty minute break. Professor Dumbledore will tutor on wandless magic and DADA. He will teach groups in this order: 1, 2, 3, and 4. Professor Snape will teach potions and combat in this order: 2, 3, 4, and 1. Professor McGonagall will teach transfiguration and various other spells in this order: 3, 4, 1, and 2. Madame Pomphrey will teach healing magic in this order: 4, 1, 2, and 3. On the weekends there will be special training clinics. The first will be on apparition. We being at 9 and end at 5, however after dinner there may be further training or homework. I am so that this schedule is so intense, but we have less than one month to prepare. You have an hour until your first lesson begins. Thank you."

As so the days went by and the eight students found themselves immersed in training. They learned much defense, both magical and muggle. They brewed many potions for storage, many with healing purposes. They learned medical magic and wandless magic. They learned to apparate and to put up mind shields. The eight wizards became very talented, but no matter how the seven of them tried, Harry could not be beaten. He was skilled at everything and his friends began to see the power he had hidden so long. At times the air surrounding him sizzled with the force of his magic and his skill at blocking invasions into his mind and invading others without alerting them even amazed Snape. Five days before the attack, he announced that he would give his mark to any that wished it. Snape was the first to receive the mark and he was there to convince the others, not that they need to be convinced. They all trusted Harry and wanted the protection that he offered. He decided that the next day, he would mark them.

The first to walk into the room that Harry had chosen for the ceremony was Ginny.

"I must search for your loyalty, though I have no doubt, because any doubt you have in me will cause you pain. Though my mark is not meant to harm, it will protect me about all others and if you offer allegiance to another, it will not protect you."

Ginny sat quietly as Harry searched through her mind.

"Thank you, I am sorry to have invaded your privacy, but I want to protect you and this is the only way. Please give me your arm."

Ginny held out here arm and Harry placed a hand over it. He closed his eyes and muttered a long incantation under his breath. His hand glowed green for an instant. He then lifted his hand and shed one tear on the new mark on her skin. It blazed silver and Ginny looked down to see a lion with green eyes and a small lightening shaped scar on its forehead. She looked up and saw that Harry was softly glowing as well. She got up and kneeled at his feet.

"NO! I am not your master. I am your friend. I adopt this form and shape only to fulfill my purpose. Never forget that I am your friend and that that is what separates me from Voldemort. I will always be your friend and your equal, never your master."

Ginny got up and looked at Harry.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Gin."

Ginny smiled and left the room.

The process was repeated over and over with the same speeches from both parties and the same reassurances from Harry that he was not a master. The final person was of course, Draco.

"Harry, I open myself to you. Look for what you must, I know that you do this to save me."

Harry searched through Draco's mind and withdrew quietly.

"Thank you."

Draco held out his arm and Harry placed his hand over it. When he opened his eyes to shed his one tear, he ended up dropping several on the person he loved so much. He looked at the mark and started in surprise for the same lion that adorned the others was a small green snake. It was curled around the lion's front paw.

"It's different than the others."

"How?"

"There was no snake on the others. It must be the tears. The mark mixed our magic. It should only do that to soul mates."

"Well, then it should do that to us."

"Thank you, Dray."

"No need to thank me, this does as much for me as it does for you."

Draco pulled Harry into an embrace and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"This has been draining for you, love."

"Sleep will be enough to restore it, my body will recharge using the strength of all those wearing the mark. I can't explain it, but it won't drain their magic at all, but will use it to rebuild mine. Anyway, let's go to bed, I'm sure the professors will understand."

The boys walked to the dorms, avoiding everyone they saw. Harry collapsed on the bed as soon as they reached it. He was almost asleep when Draco spoke.

"Harry, wait, you forgot our tradition."

"We have a tradition?"

"Yes, we always say goodnight."

"I didn't know that meant anything to you. I thought you were just messing with me last time."

"Well, it does."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Dray."

"Goodnight, love."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Only one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. I haven't decided. I have to thank some amazing people for their reviews. You really humbled me with your response to the last chapter. So a HUGE thanks to: dreamerdoll (is 2 lazy 2 log in), memories of pain, devinnetjuh, Kiriava twilight, kaiba-queen, shirleybobo, Aeris Malfoy-Potter, animegurl088, dissadistfaction, JacobimvonStyluss, slayer faith2, and lastbreathsword. You were all very sweet and I couldn't have smiled more after all the reviews. Now, on with the story! Read, review and enjoy. Much love.

The next morning, sunlight shone in on the boys and slowly woke Harry up. He stared at Draco and pondered over the surprises of the night before. They were soul mates. He felt like he should have been more shocked, but he wasn't. Everything that had happened had pointed to that. They had fallen in love so quickly and Harry's promise ring had taken on the significance of an engagement ring more than anything else. Everything had happened so fast, but neither of them had been afraid. It had felt right, like they'd loved each other forever. Being soul mates didn't change anything; it just added a title to their relationship. Harry smiled as he realized this and turned over to watch Draco wake up.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Morning, Dray. Of course I slept well, you were here."

"Harry, I was thinking last night, after you feel asleep, and I think we should bond."

"What?"

"Well, we're soul mates and if we bond, we'll gain certain abilities as well as be able to combine our magic so that we're stronger."

"But Dray, if I die, you will lose all but a fraction of your magic. Once combined, the magic can't be separated. The harsh reality is that you would probably die too."

"I know, but the combined force of our magic could make the difference."

"But it might not. Do you really want to risk losing your abilities or dying on that chance?"

"Why do we always have to argue about these things, Harry? You and I both know that we're going to do it. You know that my bringing it up means that I want to do it and will do it and I know that since you didn't say no, we're going to do it. Can we just skip the whole debate? It really ruins the moment."

"And that didn't?"

"You have a point, however, that will not deter me. Are we going to agree to bond or not?"

Harry stared at the ceiling for a long moment. He looked at Draco, carefully, scrutinizing him.

"You know there was never a moment. There is no moment when the statement is something like, "For practical reasons, I think we should bond." That includes absolutely no romantic, moment earning qualities. It should be done more like this."

Harry got up off the bed and pulled Draco to a sitting position on its edge. He bent down on one knee.

"My dragon, I woke up this morning and thought about discovering that you were my soul mate. I wondered why I was not more surprised when I heard, but I realized that it was because my heart had already told me. The past few months have been incredible. I have experienced more happiness that I had ever imagined existed. I have given and received more love than I ever believed I could. I never want to lose that. Please say that you will bond with me so that I never have to live without the happiness and love I now know exist."

"I will bond with you, Harry, if you promise me to do the same and to keep that promise in your heart, never giving up on us."

"I promise."

A sliver light engulfed the boys as they came together for a kiss.

"Harry, I want you to make love to me."

"I want to, Draco, more than anything, but we can't. We have to wait for the ceremony. It will strengthen the bond."

"When will the ceremony be?"

"It can be whenever you want. Dumbledore can perform it without Ministry approval as long as we each have three witnesses."

"Can we have it tonight?"

"If you want to, love."

"I want to."

"Then, I'd better get up and talk to Dumbledore as well as find some witnesses."

"I suppose that I had better do the same."

"Yes."

"Come on, we still have lessons to go to first."

The boys dressed quickly and left their rooms. Draco stopped Harry just outside the door with a kiss.

"Thank you for that moment, Harry."

"You deserved it, Draco. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

Harry asked himself two questions as he exited Dumbledore's offices: how did he already know about Draco's and my decision and who will be my witnesses. Walking forward, he bumped into someone.

"Harry?"

"George? How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, but if anyone asks you I was never here."

Harry chuckled.

"If I ever have to take truth serum, I hope you mum doesn't get to ask me anything."

"As do I, Harry, as do I."

"That reminds me, how is she?"

"She's here actually. She wanted to visit Ron and Ginny. Anyway, I've got to be off before…well never mind what before."

"George, do me a favor. Come to the Great Hall tonight at night and bring Fred."

"Don't suppose you're going to tell me why."

"Of course I'm not, I learned from the best."

George puffed out his chest a bit.

"You did too. Don't suppose you want to take a few refresher courses," he added with a suggestive wink and a grin.

"Sorry, but no. Better go before whatever occurs and don't forget about tonight."

"I won't." And with that, George disappeared down the hall.

Harry grinned as he watched the man go and then hurried off to find Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, dear!"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, dear, how many times must I tell you to call me mum or Molly? Don't you believe me when I tell you that you're a part of the family?"

"I'm sorry…mum. I wanted to ask you a favor. Will you act as a witness to my bonding with Draco?"

"Oh, Harry, of course I will." Tears sprung into Molly's eyes and she pulled Harry into a fierce hug.

"Mum, let go. Harry, mate, guess what? Draco asked me to be his witness."

"He what?"

"He said that he wanted me to witness as a sign that we were friends and to let you know that your friends are his friends as well."

Harry smiled.

"I should have known he'd do something like that. As lovely as it is though, he's stealing my friends and witnesses. This is not good. Hermione, will you witness for me?"

"Harry, I'd be honored, but I think you need to look for someone else. I know that you love me, choose something that needs someone to care about them."

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley another hug.

"Tonight at nine in the Great Hall, please try and get Dad to come as well as Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean. I already talked to Fred and George."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"You can relax, no one is around and I've put up a silencing spell."

It had taken them a while, but Severus and Harry and grown to be friends. It had begun because of Draco who insisted that Severus was the only reason that they'd gotten together. He'd given them the potion so obviously he should be thanked. As Harry grew closer to the blonde, he'd been forced to grow closer to Severus. After all the special training and the close work they had done together with Harry's mark, they had no trouble getting along and Harry had grown very fond on the man.

"Come in, Harry."

"Severus, will you witness my bonding ceremony with Draco?"

"I can't, I'm already acting as a witness for Draco."

"I don't believe this. Draco has stolen two of the people I wanted to witness for me."

"Obviously, you are not choosing wisely."

"I wanted you to be there. You saw past the scar this whole time, even before we got along. I wanted you to witness for me."

"Well, perhaps you should look for those who never saw the scar to begin with. I can assure you it took me a long time to see past the family resemblance and that is just as bad as seeing the scar."

"He took Ron too."

"Surely you have more friends than myself and Weasley."

"Yes, but…"

"Go, Harry. You'll find your witnesses."

Harry grumbled as he walked out of the room. And then a thought hit him, a thought so obvious that he almost smacked himself for his stupidity.

Remus,

Tonight, I will be bonding with Draco. Please come and act as my witness. If I have no response by eight, I will be forced to find another witness as the ceremony begins at nine in the Great Hall. I'm sorry, I have not explained the seriousness of my relationship with Draco to you, but if you come we will have a long talk.

Harry

Two down and one to go.

It was seven when Harry and Draco finally met in the dorm.

"Hello, Draco, I would like to thank you for taking two of my witnesses."

"No problem, Harry. I was happy to do it."

"So who did you end up with?"

"Snape, Ron and Hermione."

"Hermione wouldn't witness for me!"

"Same here, she said something about someone who needed to know I cared. I spent hours racking my brain, trying to figure it out. I gave up and told her she was the only person I could think of and so she agreed. She also said that you had figured it out so it didn't matter. Who was it?"

"My witnesses are Mum, that's Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Blaise."

"Blaise?"

"He wants out of the Dark, Dray. We can help him."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Don't thank me. Hermione was right, now let's go get dinner."

As Harry finished his meal, a familiar man walked in.

"Remus!"

"Harry!"

The two hugged.

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you. Of course, I accept, but I would like to talk first."

"Do you mind if Draco comes?"

"He'd better come. He's just as involved as you are."

Leading them to his rooms, Remus conjured some tea and sat down.

"Explain."

Harry and Draco told their story from the beginning. And then Harry added something.

"Remus, I'm sorry that I pushed you away this year. I could only thing of Sirius when I saw you. I knew about the too of you and I was afraid that you would blame me. I know you don't and I wanted to ask you to be my unofficial godfather."

Remus blinked rapidly, trying to hid his tears.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you. I would love to be your godfather. Don't worry about the past, I would never blame you."

The two men embraced.

"Now, Draco, I don't know you very well, but I trust Harry. I am sure that for him to love you, you can be nothing like your father. I hope that you and I can learn to be friends as well."

"I would like that, Remus.

"Enough talking, you'd better get ready. You're due in the Hall in half an hour."

Harry hugged him tightly and whispered his thanks in the man's ear.

Remus moved to shake Draco's hand, but Draco caught him in a hug.

"Thank you, Remus. You don't know how much this means to Harry and to me."

Remus smiled, slightly overcome.

"I'll see you shortly."

Harry waited nervously in front of a crowd of people he loved and respected. Standing at his side, Remus, Molly and Blaise waited as well. On the other side, Ron, Hermione and Severus stood. All of the witnesses wore black robes trimmed in silver. Harry wore an emerald robe with black trim around the cuffs and hem. Draco entered the hall and walked up to Harry, wearing the same robes. He stopped and knelt and the brunette's feet.

"Harry James Potter, I am here to become your husband, your bonded, your always."

"Draco Lucien Malfoy, you must rise. I am here to be your equal, your husband, your bonded and your always." Harry extended a hand.

Dumbledore began to speak once Draco stood next to Harry.

"Tonight, I bond these two men together. Once this is complete, they will be one in the eyes of our world. They will spend their lives together. If anyone believes that these two should not be joined, you must speak now."

The Hall was quiet. A pearly light rose around the boys as Dumbledore handed a small knife to Draco. He took it and made a short cut on both of his palms. Harry accepted the knife from Draco and did the same.

"Please join hands."

Draco and Harry raised their hands to meet between them at eye level. They pressed them together and linked fingers. The light began to shimmer.

"Harry, I promise to give you myself as your soul mate, forever. When you are lost, I will be there. I will be your home. I will offer you everything because that is what you have given me. Our lives will become one, with me living for you."

"Dray, I promise that you will never be alone. I will there to comfort and love you, no matter what. I offer myself as your soul mate for eternity and beyond. You will never want for I will give you everything. Our lives will become one with me living for you."

The light became a shimmering gold as two identical gold bands appeared on each boy's left ring finger. The couple lowered their hands and met for a kiss. The light flared and disappeared, leaving the couple radiating a soft glow.

"Please welcome the newly bonded Harry and Draco Potter."

Harry turned to face the small group of friends that included their witnesses who had joined the audience. There were few without tears in their eyes. They clapped for the coupe in front of them who made the long procession out of the room, hands joined. The guests and Dumbledore followed. In the hall, the ceremony ended with a few congratulations for the bonded and a short toast. There was little celebration as they hugged everyone goodbye and left for the dorms.

"Gentlemen, I have a present for you."

"Headmaster, that is unnecessary."

"It is appropriate. You have been moved into a room in the Gryffindor Tower where you can live as a bonded couple should. You no longer belong amongst your peers. You and the rest of the order have outgrown your childhood."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"You will see a painting of a man standing in front of a sunset. He will appear to be a shadow. The password is, "Untouchable gold." Congratulations to you both."

Walking into their new rooms, Harry and Draco found that they were replicas of their dream reality. Instead of two bedrooms, there was one that looked exactly like Harry's. Harry smiled into Draco's eyes as they saw their rooms and leaned in to place a tender kiss on Draco's lips. They tasted every centimeter of each other's mouths, leaving no crevice untouched. Pulling apart, Harry slowly took of his robes to reveal a plain white shirt and black trousers. He unbuttoned his shirt, but did not remove it. Kissing Draco, he began to tease him delicately, arms wrapped around the person he held most dear. Draco slipped his hands around Harry's torso and across the hot skin he encountered. He felt Harry's muscles rippled and he deepened the kiss. Pushing Harry back onto the bed, Draco moved to press soft kisses along Harry's jaw, nibbling and sucking the whole way. Harry reached up to pushed Draco's robes off and unbutton his shirt. Soon, both shirts were on the floor. Exploring each other, they took their time, Harry drawing invisible grape vines all over Draco's back as the blonde began to bite his chest, leaving behind small red marks. He groaned as Draco brushed a tongue across his nipple and then took each in his mouth, caressing with his tongue. Their mouths crashed together again, more passionately. The boys shed their remaining clothes and Harry crawled on top of Draco, gasping as their erections rubbed together for the first time. Hands roamed to caress every piece of skin they could reach and Harry began to leave a damp trail down Draco's chest as he kissed his way over the blonde's ribs and stomach. Coating a finger in lubricant, he began to stretch his partner. Allowing his partner to adjust, he added fingers until he hit home. Draco saw stars and Harry continued to stimulate him until Draco grasped his hand and looked into his lover's emerald eyes.

"I want you, Harry."

Harry was only to ready to oblige him.

"I love you, Dragon. Thank you so much for everything."

'I love you, Harry. Go to sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow."

And they did, for tomorrow was November 23rd. The day the war would be fought and decided.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, so I'm having a lot of issues ending this so here's a short chapter to tide you over. Much love and apologies for the hiatus. Please read, review and enjoy.

It was finally here. The day that two fates would intertwine and one would continue while the other was extinguished. The battle was already raging. Outside of Ollivander's, the carnage was terrific. There was no way to tell who was winning by the bodies. Everywhere one looked there were fallen Death Eaters. There were civilians, there were students, there were members of the Order and there were even some magical creatures that had joined in the fight. Dumbledore had done his best to keep the students inside of Hogwarts, but in the end, only the younger years had been confined to the castle. There were students in their fourth year fighting against seasoned Death Eaters. Amazingly, they were putting up a good fight. Most of the younger students had gathered in groups to attack one of the dark robed figures at a time. They had been warned about battle for the past years and while they didn't know the strongest curses, they had numbers and heart. The scene was utter chaos with Professors running around trying to protect their students and themselves. The sounds of the battle were horrendous. There were screams and strange cries. There was sobbing and underneath everything was the low rumble of a million spells being said at once.

However, more chilling that any other sound was the silence inside of Ollivander's because inside that silence Voldemort and Harry Potter faced each other. The wards surrounding that building were immense and no one could break through. It had come down to these two symbols of an entire war. And in the back of everyone's minds was only one thought: How much longer until we know?

Harry's friends were unbeatable it seemed. The pairs were much stronger than anyone they had encountered. However, one person was left without his partner and that person was Draco, but he had known that would be the case. No matter what he said, Harry had refused to let him enter Ollivander's. His anxiety was immeasurable as he feared for his bonded's life. The only thing saving him was that he could feel Harry's presence. He knew that at this moment Harry was still alive. Draco pushed aside these thoughts and turned his attention to the battle field. He dashed into action, a flurry of blonde hair and black robes saving anyone he could. His first thought was for any of the students. He aided any he came across. He was racing toward another group when a hand caught his robe.

"Please, Draco, help me."

Draco looked down to find that Vincent Crabbe was lying on the ground at his feet with a large wooden stake piercing his side. Draco dropped to his knees. Crabbe had been his childhood friend, no matter what had transpired since then. In his clumsy way, he had protected Draco, until the exile.

"Draco, please, I didn't want it to be this way. I couldn't disobey my father. Please, help me."

Draco looked down at the boy. Any anger he had once felt for him disappearing.

"I'm so sorry, Crabbe. I wish I could have helped you before."

Draco waved a hand over Crabbe's eyes and they closed. Draco could help him no more than a deep sleep, a deep sleep that would become an eternal sleep once Crabbe's body gave up.

"Goodnight, my friend."

Draco stood up reluctantly. He took one last look at Crabbe's sleeping form and walked away slowly, back into the fray of war.

While Draco was walking away from Crabbe, Severus Snape was dealing with his own problems. He was locked in a fierce duel with an anonymous death eater. It seemed that no matter what he did, the other could counter it. He was gaining no headway, in fact, he was losing his strength quickly. In the split second that he wiped a drop of sweat out of his eyes, he was lost. His shield was destroyed by a curse and before he could summon the magic to replace it, another curse struck him in the chest. He fell to the ground, his final sight being that of a blonde haired young man.

That man was Draco. He quickly reached out to Severus and closed his eyes. Not knowing what curse had been fired at the potions master, he sent his magic into the other man's body, searching for the chance of restoring any health. He could feel a steady pulse and so he sent a pure jolt of magic into Severus. Instantly, the potions master's eyes opened, but Draco was unable to let go. Severus's weakened body was pulling more of his magic in, needing more to sustain life. Several seconds rushed by and finally, the connection was severed. Draco collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Stupid boy! How could you do something that idiotic? You're lucky you aren't dead."

Draco didn't answer, his face whitening considerably.

"Draco, are you ok?"

The blonde swallowed and rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"I don't know."

All anger left Severus's face as he crawled over to Draco.

"Calm down, Sev. I'll be fine. I just over extended myself a little."

"Come on, we've got to get out of here. Neither one of us is fit for any more of this."

"I can't apparate. I have to stay for Harry."

"No, you don't have to stay. Harry and you are bonded. You'll be able to communicate if necessary."

"What if he needs my help?"

"You can't help him. Come on."

Not giving Draco a chance to respond, Severus grabbed a hold of him and double apparated them away from the battle and directly into the Hogwart's infirmary.

"The wards are down."

"What?"

"The wards must be down. Whoever was carrying them is now unable to."

A thin white line appeared around Severus's lips.

"Come on, we may be able to help here."

Draco stood, shakily.

"How?"

"We can help take care of those who have been injured."

"I can't, Severus, I have to conserve my magic. Harry may need it."

"I didn't mean use magic, just go give out potions or something. You know how to dose people with them. You can wrap wounds, anything that will help. Now go, I'll see you when this is all over if not before."

"Ok."

Before they were out hearing distance, Severus turned and called back to Draco.

"Thank you."

Draco raised one hand tiredly and nodded. Then the two men parted.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The last chapter. I can't believe this journey is over. I hope this satisfies you all. At the moment I have no plans to post anything right away though if the mood strikes me I may begin revamping an old Harry/Severus fic. Please leave me love and reviews. I am anxious to know how you feel about this story as a whole. Thank you for all the love and support. And for the last time on this fic anyway, Please Read, Review and Enjoy.

On the battle field, a strange thing began to take place. The battle began to slow. It was like watching the actions take place in slow motion. Words and wand movements came out as if flowing through heavy syrup. One by one, the wizards began to crumple to the ground and all the while, the sounds inside of Ollivander's began to grow louder. The strength of the two most powerful wizards in the world was weighing down on the weaker wizards and soon the only battle taking place was the one between Harry and Voldemort. Words could be heard clearly, but no one could understand. The magic taking place was being done in Parseltongue and other more ancient languages that hadn't been heard in centuries. The walls of Ollivander's began to grow transparent and one could see two figures facing each other, one reduced to only a shadow of a person, the other glowing brightly, seeming to grow taller and more powerful with each word, until finally every light extinguished and only one remained. A torrent of spells issued forth from the man's mouth and the two wands, lying forgotten on the ground, exploded in a burst of green light. And that was when Harry Potter finally fell.

In the infirmary of Hogwarts, a blonde man suddenly dropped the potion he had been giving a burned wizard. He wavered back and forth, before collapsing onto the floor of the hospital wing. His patient was unconscious and no one saw him as the blood began to rush from his mouth.

The wizards that had been crushed by the magical energy began to wake slowly. They blinked, confused, and turned to face their opponents. No spells were cast. The followers of Voldemort didn't even try. They had no magic left, only foolish beliefs that they forced to begin to doubt. They stood there, staring at each other stupidly, until it finally sunk in that the light had won. The search parties went out to find the wounded and the aurorers began to arrest the death eaters, unsure of what do with them now that they were bereft of their powers. Afraid to go near the wand store, no one saw that their savior was dying. No one, that is, except Blaise. Seriously wounded in a fight with a wizened death eater, he was near Ollivander's and he could see that on the ground there was a body. Summoning up his last vestiges of energy, he crawled over to Harry Potter and clutched as his arm with his only good hand and apparated them both into the hospital wing of Hogwarts, not inches from Draco. Still conscious, he rolled Draco onto a shoulder to stop him from suffocating on the blood in his mouth and finally, Blaise gave up his fight.

It took another two hours before anyone found them.

Several weeks later, the deaths had been totaled, the bodies buried, the death eaters captured and Diagon Alley had been partially restored. The wands of Ollivander's had survived, but no one dared go near them, unsure of what strange qualities they had absorbed during the barrage of strange, old magic they had withstood. It was a place that wizards hurried past, shuddering involuntarily. Eventually, the wands would be tested and removed, but nothing would ever be built on the site again. The magical energy that had taken root there refused to let go and the fears of wizards everywhere would never allow them to forget all of the history that had exploded there.

Blaise did not live. In the two hours that it took for him to be found, all hope was lost. The only person that could have saved him had not yet woken and it was unsure if he ever would. Severus had worked day and night on Draco, knowing that he couldn't help the Boy Who Lived, and finally the blonde had come around. He would only wake for a few minutes, to swallow potions and fall back asleep. No one had told him that his lover was barely hanging on to existence.

Dumbledore had died a week after the battle. Empty bottles of the Elixir of Life and been found in his study and every assumed that he had only been prolonging his life to ensure that Harry won the war. There had been many other deaths as well. Nymphadora Tonks, Percy Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Trelawny, Umbridge, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbot were just a few of the casualties. There had been no celebrations, only funerals. The wizards waited for their savior to wake.

For seven months, Harry stayed in the infirmary and for seven months, Draco stayed with him. He sat and held his bonded's hand. He shed a million tears into his husband's dark hair. He ate every meal next to his lover. He left only when Severus forced him outside or forced him to get away from the suffocation of the hospital. He gave him countless baths, he brushed his hair two or three times a day, he slept next to him every night, but he never gave up. He could still feel Harry. Harry could not die. Harry would not die and leave him here. That was his mantra and finally, it paid off.

"It is time for me to take him home."

"And where is home, Draco?"

"It doesn't matter. They can do nothing for him, he could at least be some place better than this, someplace where people aren't dying with me. It doesn't matter where we go. Home is wherever we are together."

"You are together here."

"That is not what I meant and you know it. If you do not let me take him out of here, I will take him anyway. I don't care how many laws I have to break, he will be out of this place. There are enough bad memories here to make him want to die when he wakes up."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. He seems very much alive to me."

"He's in a coma! That is not very much alive."

"I…am…as….alive…as….you, you….stubborn ass."

Draco stiffened suddenly.

"Sev…please tell me I'm not hearing things."

"I hope you are, I don't think Harry's up to learning sign language quite yet."

Draco stared at him for a moment and then whipped around. Harry lifted his hand slowly and gave a little wave. He stood there awkwardly for a second before his entire face crumpled with relief and he began to cry. He turned back to Severus and sobbed into his dark robes. Poppy ran into the room.

"O, God, Draco, I'm so sorry. I thought he would wake up. I tried."

"You would think someone had died in here."

Poppy turned to stare at him and tears filled her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't die. I knew all those hits by bludgers had to have toughened you up."

"Draco, please, stop crying on Severus. You know how he hates that."

But there was no stopping Draco's harsh sobs. Severus and Poppy watched as Harry got more and more upset. Finally, Severus shoved the blonde out of his arms.

"You have a husband who needs you, Draco. I can understand how hard this has been for you, but go be with him. You haven't left his side for seven months, now is not the time to start."

"It's ok, Draco. I understand. You don't have to come here. It must be very strange. I won't go anywhere."

Draco took a tentative step toward Harry and then another, until he was standing next to the bed. He sat down, heavily, in his chair and reached a finger out to run it down Harry' arm. That was all it took. He threw himself into Harry's arms and began to cry again. Harry's eyes filled with tears, but there was a smile on his face.

"I wonder if he would have cried this much if I had died."

"Harry James Potter, that is not and will never be funny."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus, who smirked slightly. He looked back down at his husband.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."

Severus walked out of the room and the two boys curled up together.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Dragon."

A year later, Harry and Draco were still at Hogwarts. Harry was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was also the deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House. They had adopted a little girl whose parents had died in the war. She had shiny, straight black hair and green eyes that matched Harry's. She was two and they had named her Nymphadora Lillian Potter. Everyone called her Dora. Minerva had resigned, but they still saw her from time to time. Snape was the only Headmaster in history to continue teaching classes. Remus had taken over the charms position and Draco was running a potions store in Hogsmeade with plans to open another in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron were married and living near the burrow. They were both working at the ministry. Hermione was four months pregnant and Ron was alternating between extreme happiness and terror about becoming a parent. Most of the time, he reasoned that if Harry and Draco could do it, he could too. There was still a lot of grief, but the wounds were beginning to scar. It was hard to take in all the changes at once, but the wizarding world was healing and everyone lived as happily ever after as could be done outside of fairy tales.


End file.
